


Chituwwa

by MrsRidcully



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Chris Purrs when he is happy, Chris finds out he is not who he thought he was, Chris is a Snow Leopard, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Smut, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, Getting Together, Kidnapping, Knotting, Leopard packs are called Leaps, M/M, Mates, My First NaNo fic, Original Character Death(s), Peter being Bamf, Rescue, Sappy Peter, Snow leopards, Yetis rock, mentions of abuse, petopher, shifter fic, tags will change as we go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-08-30 02:29:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 34,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16756144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsRidcully/pseuds/MrsRidcully
Summary: The grainy images played across the laptop screen. The email had been simple and direct, “You need to know the truth about your mother.” Chris had always believed that his mother died when he was very young, and his father then married Elizabeth. She had always treated him as her own, she’d always stood sentinel, trying to instil a sense of right and justice into Chris that Gerard did not possess.





	1. Black

**Author's Note:**

> The amazing Inkblade helped me so much with these first two chapters when I started this monster, there are 12 chapters outlined in total and seven are already written, just working on tweaks as I post, will post on Tuesday as that generally is my day off ..I hope you enjoy this world of shifters and leopards and wonderful Yetis and Peter just being that asshole we all love.

**_Meditating upon hate, anger, and darkness may not seem like the path to peace, but the principle revolves around coming to an understanding. Learning, rather than revelling in the black of ignorance, is the path to clarity and truth. Black is often used as a reminder of conquest by not annihilation, but turning evil into good. (Colors of Religion: Buddhism)_ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ **   
  
  
  
The grainy images played across the laptop screen. The email had been simple and direct, “You need to know the truth about your mother.” Chris had always believed that his mother died when he was very young, and his father then married Elizabeth. She had always treated him as her own, she’d always stood sentinel, trying to instil a sense of right and justice into Chris that Gerard did not possess. She had wanted, she had taught, she had tried to make him understand. To protect those who could not protect themselves, be they human or supernatural. She taught him to defend the weak and not let blind hate and prejudice take control, to not be like his father or, sadly, his sister.   
  
  
  
Chris had clicked on the link in the email and the video had started. A young woman — not much older than Allison — sat in a dark grim cell. Her dark hair was matted and dirty. Signs of abuse covered her body in the form of bruises and welts. Her delicate throat was surrounded by what Chris instinctively knew was a mountain ash infused collar.A long chain extended to a padlock on the wall.   
  
  
  
The woman on the video looked up at the camera pointed at her and snarled, her startling blue eyes flashing but then dropping to what she cradled in her arms. The child was small, no older than three was pressed to her chest. She spoke to the cradled child in a language that Chris found strange but also familiar.   
  
  
  
“Men sizni juda yaxshi ko’raman, Christopher.   
  
  
  
“Mamma.” The small child looked up and smiled. His dirty face lit up looking into his mother’s eyes.   
  
  
  
“I do, my little cub. I love you so much. Never ever, forget that.” She pulled the little boy closer to her.   
  
  
  
Chris heard the sounds of a metal door opening and then what was unmistakably Gerard’s voice   
  
  
  
“Time to say goodbye to the brat, Aisara.”   
  
  
  
Aisara, the woman, his mother. Her name meant  _ woman as beautiful as the moon _ . How did Chris know that was what her name meant?   
  
  
  
Chris watched in morbid horror as the man who would become his father yanked baby-him from his mother’s arms. Holding the thrashing child in one arm, Gerard brought his gun up and levelled it at Aisara.   
  
  
  
“You have served your purpose. Time to join the rest of your family.”  He fired the gun and Aisara dropped to the floor. The child in Gerard’s arms screamed and thrashed, small claws and teeth fighting to find purchase.   
  
  
  
Gerard cuffed the child with the butt of the gun.   
  
  
  
“That is the last time you ever shift. I know a druid who is going to make sure it stays that way.”   
  
  
  
Throwing the unconscious child over his shoulder, Gerard walked out of the view of the camera. Chris stared unblinkingly at the image of the now dead young woman on the floor, his hand reaching out to touch the screen.   
  
  
  
Chris wanted to believe that this was some kind of sick joke or set-up, but a feeling deep in his heart told him it was the truth. He had just witnessed the man he would call father murder his biological mother.   
  
  
  
  
Accompanying the film were files containing photocopies of Gerard’s journals. They looked like the ones he never let anyone see There were photos of the young woman holding the baby. Chris’ mother with a young man with a bright smile holding her,her head tipped back in laughter.The last picture was of a group of people that had to be her Leap There were notes on her movements, tracking she was alone. There were detailed notes from a source not named about a spell that could stop the shift manifesting in a child. There were photos of Chris when he was older, notes on his training.   
  
It was all written in the cold impersonal style that Gerard had favoured.   
  
  
  
Gerard had planned the whole thing meticulously. But why? He had obviously become obsessed with this shifter, Chris’ real mother, but to what end?   
  
  
  
Chris stared at the screen, his hands gripping the table, rage and deep sadness rolling through him at the loss of a mother he never really knew, a life he was denied. A pain started in his chest and began to radiate down his body as if the grief and anger had manifested into physical hurt.   
  
  
  
Stumbling out of his office he headed for the front door, knocking the coffee table over in his rush. Leaving the front door wide open he started to run as if by running he could escape the pain. His boots hit the pavement hard, jarring his knees and hips but he didn’t care. Running further he found the path that led into to the preserve, stopping when he came to the place, his hazy memory telling him that it was the spot.   
  
  
  
Hands bloody from where he had fallen while running, he began to dig through the dirt, flinging leaves and detritus away until his fingers clawed at steel. Taking the handle he yanked the cellar door open.   
  
  
  
Chris felt no fear as he descended the steps. He knew instinctively that here he would find answers. This was always an out-of-bounds place. Once as a child he had come here and tried to enter, but Gerard had found him and beaten him, all the while shouting about what a “worthless, disrespectful waste of flesh,” he was.   
  
  
  
The stairs opened up into a large room, divided in half by a large metal cage. Chris could see ugly stains on the floors and walls. Who else had Gerard brought down here? Who else had suffered at the hands of the monster who called himself Father?   
  
  
  
The cell door was open and Chris ventured in, his boots making a hollow sound on the dirty concrete floor. Somehow in the near darkness, Chris spotted something scratched into the stone wall:   
  
  
  
_ I am Aisara Gregory. Pamir Leap Alpha. Mate and Wife of Simon, daughter of Sana and Nickoli mother of Christopher _ _  
_   
  
  
His mother must have spent hours carving those words out. He traced his fingers over the words his mother’s claws had etched out, and could almost imagine her sitting here. His memories seemed to be tantalisingly close, he could almost smell her movement behind him. Chris spun so he was facing the intruder.   
  
  
  
Deaton took a step back, his hands held out in front as if to ward off Chris. “I thought you would come here once you read the email and saw the film.”   
  
  
  
Chris was up and stalking towards the druid. “You sent that! How long have you known, druid?”   
  
  
  
Deaton took a step back just as Chris grabbed a handful of his shirt. “Tell me,druid. How long have you know that my father killed my mother? That this life was never meant to be mine? That I had a family and Pack?” Chris leaned in. The growl coming from him would have made any of Derek’s pack proud. “Tell me, now”   
  
  
“The druid that Gerard used was thrown out by the council for unrelated reasons. I was part of a group sent to clear out his belongings and remove anything that he could use against us. While there I found the films and notes— Gerard had given them to him for safekeeping, I suppose. It was discussed by the council and it was decided that the best course of action was not to tell you.” Deaton shrugged as if the revelation was of no matter.   
  
  
  
Chris shoved Deaton roughly aside and began to pace running a hand through his hair to distract himself from wanting to punch him. “It was for the best?  _ The best?  _ That I didn’t know that the man who called himself my father, the man who tried so hard to turn me into a monster like himself, had kidnapped and brutalised my mother, killed her in cold blood and then stole her child to raise as his own?”   
  
  
  
“He raised you as his son - his heir. What’s done is done,” Deaton murmured.   
  
  
  
“You have no idea what he did to me! The abuse, the shame, it all makes sense now. I was a child and he stole my identity, he took that part of myself away from me.” Chris was all but yelling at the Druid. Chris felt raw unfiltered rage flow through him. He wanted to drag Gerard from whatever hell he was hiding in and rip his throat out with his bare hands, and then do it over again. He wanted revenge for a mother he never knew, for a life that was stolen.   
  
  
  
Deaton’s eyes went round and he scrambled back from Chris. “That should not be possible, the binding needs magic to undo it.”   
  
  
  
“What are you going on about?” Chris snarled, his words sounding distorted. He ran his tongue around his lips and felt the strange sensation of larger than normal canines.    
“Well, shit.” He could imagine he smelled the rank scent of fear coming off Deaton and narrowed his gaze watching the man rummage about the debris of the room. He crouched down and dug out a broken shard off mirror from the dirt, carefully he held it out to Chris.   
  
  
  
Chris took the mirror shard and looked into it, nearly dropping it when he saw his face. His eyes burned an electric blue and points of fangs peeked out through his half-opened mouth. Then he noticed his hands. Claws had erupted through the nail beds. He’d been so caught up in his anger and misery, he didn’t even feel it when the shift came upon him. “My eyes are blue.” Chris shook his head sadly.   
  
“No. Argent. It’s not the same for Snow Weres. Blue is  _ Луна коснулась moon touched, _ \- pack protectors in Snow Weres - they are the right hand of the Alpha . You must have inherited your mother’s Moon touched  spark when she passed. It would explain why Gerard was so insistent they bind you the day he killed her. I can help you. We can fix this.” There was something in Deaton’s tone that rankled Chris.   
  
  
Focusing, he could make out the vet’s heartbeat. It was beating rapidly, and with more than just fear. Suddenly it made sense why Deaton now wanted Chris to know the truth, what he hoped to achieve. “You lost Scott when he realised you were trying to use him for your own gains. When he sided with Derek and joined the Hales, you no longer had your pet Alpha. You thought telling me this would bring me around to your side, that I would become what Scott 2.0.” Chris was fighting the urge to try his new claws on the Druid, as unfortunately ripping his throat out would make asking the recalcitrant druid questions difficult.   
  
  
  
Taking a step away from Chris, Deaton tried to look offended. “I resent the implications of what you’re saying, Argent. I simply thought it was your right to know this information.”   
  
  
  
Chris smiled through his new fangs. “Lie.”   
  
  
  
Chris could see Deaton thinking, and it gave him a small measure of joy to make the Druid uncomfortable. All his half-truths and outright lies had cause more issues for Hale-McCall  pack than he could count, and he believed Allison would approve of making the Druid squirm.   
  
  
  
“Look, why don’t you come back to the clinic.  We can talk and see if the binding has really broken. You will need guidance, Chris and I can give it to you.” The vet’s voice was calm and neutral but Chris knew there was an underlying plan. There always was with Deaton, and he could not bring himself to trust the Druid.   
  
  
  
The binding or whatever it was that Gerard had forced upon him was gone, and Chris felt like part of himself was waking up. It was strange yet so familiar.He wanted out of the cellar, to be alone to mourn a mother he could not remember but knew he bore part of in his soul. He wanted away from this crypt of hellish reminders, and from the Druid’s calculating gaze.   
  
  
  
Without another word Chris turned and ran up the dirty stairs. He dumped his jacket and shirt alongside the cellar door, and boots, socks, and jeans in a heap further along the path. The night air on his skin awoke something long trapped. He felt sinew and flesh moving and morphing where hands once were large white paws extended to claw at the ground. The swaying comfortable weight of his tail brought forth memories long buried— his mother’s tail held such fascination for him as a child. He would spend hours hunting it and grabbing great mouthfuls of it, her fur tickling his nose and her scent filling him with thoughts of home and comfort.   
  
  
  
He roared out his pain, the sound tapering off into soft chuffs when he heard a Wolf howling back in response. Turning tail he headed deeper into the preserve.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
Deaton stepped out of the cellar with a frown on his face. He was going to have to find a way to convince Argent to play ball. The last thing he needed was for Hale pack to find out, that would not do at all.

 

  
  
  
  
===========================================================================================================

 

  
  
  
  
Chris followed the meandering trails through the preserve until he came to an impressive dead-fall, tangled, gnarled trees blocked the way for any hiker, the snarls and unstable footing making it a death trap for any foolish enough to try. With his new senses he could see the wards placed on the dead-fall He recognised the magic handiwork of Stiles—his magic sung like nothing else— this was the beginning of the Yeti territory, the poor creatures having been marooned here during a magical storm. Here, within the confines of their territory, the Yeti clan could work their winter magic without fear of affecting the surrounding preserve or Towns.   
  
  
  
The branches and snags held no fear for Chris in his leopard form. He quickly scaled the massive dead-fall. Dropping down with feline grace the cat sniffed the frosty air, it was full of falling snow on this side of the barrier, and at the first touch of a snowflake upon his upturned face memories came unbidden; bouncing and jumping with other cubs in deep drifts under the watchful gaze of his mother and father, play-stalking the tempting flick of his father’s massive tail,  the excitement of finally catching his prize.   
  
  
  
Caught up in the memories of his lost childhood Chris did not see the unnaturally large white-furred legs in front of him until he collided with them. Falling back in a pile of limbs, he hissed at the legs, looking up to see a pair of expressive copper eyes hidden amongst a white shaggy coat. The large jaw was full of a lot of sharp teeth but the Yeti’s mouth was pulled up into what Chris would guess was a smile. Chris had never seen a Yeti this close before, the hulking creature blending well with the snowy environment,,   
  
  
  
A rumbling chuckle came from the Yeti”  _ Namaskāra sānā tēndu’ē “ _ when Chris looked confused the creature spoke in halting English” Greetings little Leopard “   
  
  
  
Chris bared his fangs at this, who was the Yeti calling Little? Again the Yeti chuckled - a warm sound to his ears. There was another laugh as a small man came around from behind the Yeti, the man was tiny, coming barely up to the Yeti’s knees but he held such authority in his posture and strong gaze, Chris sat on his haunches staring straight back at the man.   
  
  
  
“Welcome Chituwaa, welcome to our territory I am Dhriti, I act as Emissary for the Gamya Clan. I bid you welcome, you are free to join us at our lodge” The man turned and pointed off into the distance. Chris nodded and followed along behind the Yeti and Man.   
  
  
  
The lodge was a large earthen structure dug into the hillside, a large stand of Elk antlers decorated the opening and prayer flags hung above the dwelling, a bright contrast to the winter white of the surrounding forest, he could see five or six Yetis about the dwelling all turning to watch their group approach., a large female holding a cub walks up embracing the Yeti with them then leaning down to embrace the Emissary , she turns to look at Chris then smiled muttering something in Nepali , Dhriti laughed and looked at Chris “Binsa is matriarch of the clan, she said that you are too scrawny to eat so you must be a guest and you are welcome to join us for our meal”   
  
  
  
Chris swishes his tail at being called scrawny but he supposes to the gathered Yeti he is small and scrawny, the mention of food has his stomach growling and he chuffs in assent to Dhriti following the small Nepali man into the dwelling,   
  
  
  
Inside it is warm and cosy furs and woven rugs cover every surface, the smell of cooking and the Yeti’s is an assault on his sensitive nose, still trying to come to grips with his new body and senses it takes him a moment to be able to filter the sounds and smells of the dwelling down to a tolerable level.   
  
  
  
Binsa points to a raised platform and indicates the leopard should sit there, Dhriti brings in warm rugs and suggests if he wished to shift back to human these would keep him warm, Chris shakes his head eyes flashing, he is not sure if he can shift back or more importantly whether he wants to. Dhriti gives him an understanding smile and turns to the cooking fire selecting choice cuts to place on a platter.   
  
  
  
He eats and listens to the quiet rumbles as the Yeti speak, Dhriti translating important points of interest.   
  
  
  
Chris learns that the Yeti clan were originally from a valley high up in the Himalayas but the magical storm that caused so much havoc two summers ago had trapped them and then dumped them into Beacon Hills , Chris remembered hearing from Derek about the incident he was travelling through France at that point still reeling from Allisons death.   
  
  
  
Dhriti looked at Chris deeply his kind eyes flaring lavender “Hmmm I thought so, you’re the hunter who allied yourself to the Hale pack, hmm how are you Chituwaa”   
  
  
  
Chris tilted his head he could feel the gentle touches to the Emissaries magic, it was not intrusive it felt warm , so Chris allowed the Emissarie to continue “ Hmm you were not bitten, one born to this, but how so “ his eyes lost focus for a moment then turned sadly to Chris “Oh I see, that which was done to you has finally come undone,”   
  
  
  
Dhriti turned to speak to the Yeti matriarch and her mate the three turned to look at Chris and nodded sadly Binsa spoke”  _ Tapā'īṁ svāgata cha mā‘unṭiyana bhūta hāmilā'ī kēhi Samaya saṅga rahana kō lāgī _ ” Dhriti translated She said that you are welcome to stay with us for a while Mountain ghost”   
  
  
  
The offer made Chris feel welcome he was in no rush to return to town to have to face the reality of what Gerad had done to him to his mother, he would stay for a while the pack could take care of itself Derek and Stiles had a good handle on this and Peter would make sure nothing went to pear-shaped his heart did a little flutter when he thought of the other man, he only wished he had left Issac a note the pup would worry but he was sure the Pack would look out for him.   
  
  
  
Chris realised that while the Emissary could not so much read his thoughts he could pick up on what Chris wanted to know and he was intrigued by the names they had called him reaching out a large paw he gently batted at Dhirti when he had his attention he thought on the words hoping the other man would pick up on them “Chituwaa ? Pahāḍa bhūta?   
  
  
  
Dhirti leaned forward grabbing a stick from the fire he traced out the words into the dirt floor ; “this Dhirti spoke as he traced out the word _“चितुवा, “chituwaa”_ means snow leopard in Nepali what your clan is, Chris, let out a chuff in acknowledgment, then below the traced the next word “ पहाड भूत Pahāḍa bhūta “it means mountain ghost your kind have lived and protected the high places since the beginning of time seldom seen secretive, they live in small family groups. The mountain Ghosts and Yeti clans have a long history together but sadly the ever-growing presence of humans on our mountains has made life hard, “   
  
  
  
Dhirti continued to explain about the life of the Yeti and Leopard clans , Binsa or her Mate occasionally adding to the conversation, it was fascinating and often times sad as Dhirti told tales of the fate of the Yeti clans in Tibet , the monks had always protected and guarded the knowledge of the Yetis existence and often Emissaries came from the ranks of the monks but after China’s invasion things had become hard.   
  
  
  
The Yetis had made the slow migration higher into the mountains some moving through the mountains to Nepal and Bhutan often monks joining them on their exodus.   
  
  
  
Chris learned about Yeti clans and life and was surprised at the close family bonds , any stories that he had heard had always portrayed Yeti as beasts little more than animals , not these kind compassionate creatures he now was getting to know, the stories of the Legendary Yeti temper were true though Binsa chortled telling a tale of two male Yetis who had a falling out both wanting the attention of a particular young female , the resulting battle resulted in rocks being hurled from one side of a Himalayan pass to the other , the Sherpa and monks all shaking their heads and choosing another route to travel until the two had worn themselves out.   
  
  
  
Chris yawned showing off his impressive canines the food and warmth of the lodge making him feel tired, the quiet rumbling conversations of the Yetis soothing he curled his body around the bedding provided and rested his chin on his tail, watching sleepy as tufts of fur moved with each exhaled breath.   
  
  
  
He was struck by a thought that Peter would find it stupendously hilarious that Chris Argent had found comfort and Safety with a clan of Yeti, yawning he drifted off to sleep dreaming of a wolf and a leopard running under a winter moon.


	2. Blue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Missing Hunter, anxious pups and skulking druids , really Peter just wanted a quiet night in .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> almost on time, Hope you are all enjoying it so far and keep reading, we have a fairly long ride ahead, all spelling and grammar errors are mine.

**_Blue Buddha,' Blue represents tranquillity, ascension, the infinite, purity, and healing. Overall, the colour represents wisdom, but light and dark blue have different meanings. The light blue that Buddhists meditate upon is said to be no better represented than by turquoise. It speaks of the limitless heights of ascension, but it is opaque as earth, holding the wisdom of the earth and sky within it. Simultaneously, it embodies the duality of living and dying. Colours of Religion: Buddhism By ruecian /_ ** **_  
_ **   
  
  
  
  
Peter inhaled deeply the rich notes of sweet smokiness, coal tar, gentle peat oils’, chocolate raisins, and rich fruitcake. Oh, he was looking forward to spending an evening sipping this. The Ardbeg 1965 had been a hard find, but worth the expense. The fine notes of the single malt made his nose twitch as he tilted his glass to take that first sip... His phone rang. He was tempted to not answer, very tempted. But, he had promised Derek he would keep an eye on the Pack while he and Stiles attended the council meeting. It left him and Scott as designated adults.   
  
  
  
Scott was with Kira tonight, and in a moment of weakness, Peter had promised to deal with any issues that cropped up to let Kira and Scott have a romantic night. All that saccharine sappiness his nephew and Stiles were leaking must have infected him.   
  
  
  
All had been quiet in the last few months. With the help of the now-in-the-know Sheriff and Argent of all people, they had managed to keep things in Beacon Hills relatively quiet. Peter had plans tonight that involved enjoying a good single malt (even though the alcoholic qualities of the fine drink had no effect), and the newest instalment of a Dr Who fanfic he had become invested in (his knowledge of the latter he would kill to keep protected. It would do nobody any good to know that Peter had an AO3 account or that he had several well-liked fics to his name, under his pseud - Pumpkin Prince).   
  
  
  
Picking his phone up he could see it was Isaac “ What? There better be gryphons terrorising downtown for you to be calling me “   
  
  
  
“Peter, I just got home and the place looks like it’s been trashed, the door was wide open and there is no Chris “ The whine in the pups voice betrayed how worried he was   
  
  
  
Putting his glass down Peter walked over to the side table grabbing his keys from the bowl, “Ok Pup. Calm down and tell me, can you smell anything?“ Peter let himself out the front door, going to the lift he pressed the button to take him down to the garage   
  
  
  
“I don’t know Peter, it smells weird, angry. I mean, does anger have a scent? It smells like burnt coffee.“ He could hear Isaac moving around the apartment. Peter let out a sigh - being born wolves, both he and Derek were attuned with the scents strong emotion created, and they had forgotten that this was not something that came naturally to those who were bitten. Really, they needed to teach the pups. Peter knew Derek was trying hard to learn everything that came with being an Alpha, and with Stiles at his side. Peter believed that the Hale Pack name would hold respect again (in the not too distant future.)   
  
  
  
  
“Nothing else?” Peter pressed the remote and unlocked the doors to his car. Chris had snorted and called him a pretentious snob when he had first purchased the Aston Db9 but Peter saw the light touch of envy in the hunter’s eyes …….   
  
  
  
He really hoped for the pack’s sake nothing serious had happened to the hunter. Though it annoyed him to admit it, he had started to enjoy the man’s smart mind and dry wit again, and the fact he had taken on the role as a quasi-father figure for Isaac had earned him a few brownie points in Peter’s mind. The boy was quite frankly blossoming under the taciturn hunter’s guidance and care.   
  
  
  
“All right, Pup. I am going to hang up now, I’ll be there in 15 minutes. Don’t touch anything, we will find our missing hunter.” Peter hung up and focused on driving.   
  
  
  
  
The first thing Peter saw when he pulled up in front of Argent’s house was the Druid standing at the front, and Isaac, arms folded, barring his entrance   
  
  
  
“Why are you here Deaton?” Peter casually asked as he walked towards the house. The Druid turned to give the Alpha a calculating glare   
  
  
  
“To see Argent” Deaton answered, Peter had a fair bit of practice deciphering when the druid was lying to him - the little tells that played across the mans face a giveaway to anyone who looked, not to mention the sudden uptick in the man’s heartbeat. He was lying all right.   
  
  
  
“I told him Chris wasn’t here, but he insisted that he come in. “ Peter levelled a flat look at Deaton, not buying the vets reasoning for being at the house. Isaac kept his arms crossed, and his eyes flared briefly   
  
  
  
“Isaac, go back inside. I’ll handle Deaton.“ Peter turned back to the vet. Stalking up to the man, Peter shoved a finger at his chest “Drop the act, druid. Do you know where Argent is?”   
  
  
  
Deaton gave a calculating look, his lips twisting down into a scowl, “I may have some information.”   
  
  
  
“Don’t make me drag it out of you”   
  
Peters patience for the man had always been slim but right now his recalcitrance mixed with Isaac’s anxiety over Chris was fraying at his last nerve.   
  
  
  
“Why do you care, Peter?” There was something in the Deaton’s tone that annoyed Peter.    
  
  
“Who says I do? Maybe I am just here to rummage through Christopher’s closets “ Peter strode up to the front door grabbing Isaac by the arm and steering him inside, slamming the front door in Deatons’ face.   
  
  
  
Peter stalked through the darkened apartment until he came to the room that Chris used as his office. The laptop still lay open, the images from the video frozen   
  
  
  
“Pup be a help and put a pot of coffee on.” The nervous energy he could feel coming from Isaac was making it hard for Peter to concentrate. Giving the boy something to do would help settle him. Isaac gave Peter a confused look. Sitting in front of the laptop Peter spoke over his shoulder. “I know you are worried about Christopher but things will go much faster without you hovering, go make coffee and let me snoop about, alright?”   
  
  
Isaac tilted his curly head “Snoop?”   
  
  
  
Sighing, Peter gave the younger man a flat look “Yes, snoop. We need to know what happened and that will involve a modicum of snooping, if you are in the other room it’s plausible deniability when Chris finds out I’ve gone through his things.”It was all perfectly reasonable in Peters mind.   
  
  
  
“OK” Isaac slowly drawled out looking towards the laptop then back to Peter, “You’re gonna help Chris right? no nefarious plans?”   
  
  
  
Peter rolled his eyes  - while he loved that he still held the place as pack scary wolf he really had mellowed and both he and Chris had even managed to navigate a tenuous working relationship, working together to keep the Hale-McCall Pack safe.   
  
  
  
He enjoyed the hunter's dry wit and quick mind. If pushed he would also admit that the hunter was easy on the eye, the grey shot beard and those eyes quite enticing. Not that he would ever admit to Christopher those things - their relationship had evolved past simmering hatred but he was not stupid enough to admit to having developed feelings for the Hunter.   
  
  
  
  
Peter read his way through the notes and papers scattered on the Desk finally turning to the laptop he pressed play on the video link ..   
  
  
  
He was not prepared for what he saw, to see another shifter treated so brutally, to have to witness Gerard  Argent murder that poor young woman. This revelation must have been devastating for Chris.   
  
  
  
The preserve was not far from here and if his instincts served him right that is where Chris would have gone, and he suspected he knew where in the preserve.   
  
  
  
“Issac” Peter stood pulling his jacket back on turning towards the kitchen as Isaac came into view   
  
  
  
“You found something? You know where he is?” Isaac appeared his hands around a damp dishcloth he looked hopeful.   
  
  
  
“Possibly, it may be nothing but I want you to stay here, just in case Chris comes back” Peter fixed the young wolf with a look, Chris had taken up a  such a large parental role in the young man’s eyes and obviously the poor pup was worried , he softens his tone noting the worried scent that was coming off Issac   
  
  
“I’ll find our hunter and get him home and if Deaton shows up don’t let him in threaten him if you feel the need I would, “ He gave a fang-filled smile  at that“ and don’t let him inside” Peter let the smirk Isaac gave him in response to our Hunter slide and left the house quietly heading towards the Preserve.   
  
  
  
  
  


____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

  
  
As the trees grew thicker and the sounds and traces of suburbia retreated he allowed his beta shift to manifest, scenting the air there were tantalising traces of Chris’s scent, a musky masculine mix of gunpowder and aconite and a smell Peter could only describe as inherently Chris.    
  
He ran deeper into the preserve soon the smell of Chris became stronger a pile of leaf and earth showed the entrance to the cellar.   
  
  
  
Peter had no compulsion  to go down there he could smell that Chris had left this spot in distress, following the trail he saw the pile of clothing that could only belong to Chris, the urge to lift the shirt to his nose was strong , he told himself it was to help him track the hunter, nothing to do with the warmth his scent made Peter feel or the feint pricklings of ownership he was starting to feel towards the hunter.   
  
  
  
The scent he was following changed becoming musky, intensely feline. Peter came to a stop when he saw the barrier, the magic surrounding the barrier distorted the scent he was following but it was still there under the Ozone smell of Stiles magic, Christopher's scent had taken on a crispness, that made Peter think of Winter ,and Pine needles, shaking his head Peter eyed the Barrier.    
  
  
  
“I would not think of going over if I were you” Deatons’ voice carried from the trees the druid hidden amongst the shadows.   
  
  
  
“And why is that?” Peter arched a brow as he spoke not bothering to turn and face the druid    
  
  
  
“Would it be you don’t want anyone else to know the secret you have been keeping,” Peter turned and walked slowly towards Deaton he could hear the man’s heartbeat speed up and see the nervous tension in the ma     
  
  
  
As Peter drew closer Deaton backed away holding a hand out in front as if toward the wolf away   
  
“ I don’t know what you think you know Peter but I can explain”    
  
  
  
“You know you were never my favourite person to begin but if you have done anything to harm Christopher I will make you regret it” Peter snarled allowing for a partial shift to enhance his point.   
  
  
  
“I did not think you cared that much for a Hunter especially an Argent” Deaton gave a cold smile pleased with the verbal dig he made.

 

“Chris is pack, he has done enough to earn the packs loyalty and protection,” Peter let his eyes flash as if daring the vet to argue.   
  
  
  
“He is in there, I cannot cross the barrier, Stiles did something “  Deaton’s face made a confused scowl Peter smirked off course Stiles would keep the Yeti territory safe from meddling druids the boy had as much faith and trust in them as Peter did.   
  
  
  
Peter stared at the barrier then back at Deaton, “You sent him that video and those files didn’t you, you knew all along what Chris was or could be”    
  
  
  
Deaton stared back jaw jutting out defiantly “What of it Wolf”    
  
  
  
“You have an endgame here, nothing you do is done without thought and a reason, and I will find out!” Peter narrowed his eyes fixing the Druid with a baleful glare “ but until then you keep away from Argent and don’t even think of going back to his house while I am gone, I have left Issac with instructions to rip your throat out if you set foot on the property” Peter smirked as he said the last part relishing the shocked gasp that Deaton let out.   
  
  
  
“If I am harmed in any way Derek will” before he could finish his sentence Peter was in his space   
  
  
  
“Derek will do nothing, in fact, he may even decide to take a bite out of your hide if it comes out you have cause harm to befall Christopher” Peter punctuated his words by jabbing Deaton in the chest with his finger no claws Peter was a gentleman after all.   
  
  
  
Once Peter was certain that Deaton had left he removed his clothing and shifted, his wolf form was not quite as intimidating as Derek’s Alpha or as strong as Boyds’ but Peter always felt a sense of pride in his wolf, he was long and sleek his coat  thick and rich magnificent black, pacing in front of the barrier until he caught the scent of Chris again, in this form the smell of Chris was almost intoxicating it called to something deep inside, something primal, something he had not felt in a great many years.   
  
  
  
Smoothly he lept from branch to branch clearing the dead-fall with ease his paws finding purchase easily it took no time for him to clear the barrier and land in the snow on the other side.   
  
  
  
The only sound he could hear was the soft crunch of the snow under his paws, Peter tilted his head back sniffing the air hoping to catch a whiff of Chris’s scent, but it was like the cold air had erased it, Peter walked forward still inhaling deeply nothing just cold air.   
  
  
  
  
Peter huffed out a breath in, the blanket of snow covered any sign of footprints, looking at the snow-covered landscape Peter decided to go with his gut feeling there was a barely discernible path amongst the trees he would follow that and see where it lead.   
  
_ Middle of the night and I am traipsing around in the cold looking for a damn ex-hunter, and no doubt Christopher will not be thankful in the least when I find him, he could deal with an annoyed Hunter once he found him and dragged his scruffy backside home. _ _   
_ _   
_   
  
Peter was unsure how long he had been wandering the paths, time flows differently here in the Yeti territory the sun was starting to peek through the trees when he came across the large earthen dwellings of the Yeti, stopping he sniffed the cold air, there it was the faintest of smells    
  
It was Christopher he was certain but the scent had subtle differences about it, Peter could not place where he knew that smell from he was caught up following his nose unaware of the threat behind him until he heard the snarl.   
  
Peter turned to face the oncoming threat and nearly fell over his own feet at the sight of the large male snow leopard bearing down on him, Peter was a strong wolf but he was not sure how he would go against 120 pounds of enraged Leopard whos bared fangs glinted dangerously in the early morning light.   
  
  
  
The Leopard seem to slow taking deep breaths then making soft sounds Peter stood his ground as the large cat approached him  Peter resisting the urge to bear his teeth and snarl at the cat,what happened next was not expected, the leopard began to rub his cheeks against Peters' head making soft chuffing sounds and soft purrs, that tantalising scent from before was back, it was  filling Peters nose with an earthy muskiness, overlayed with a scent of Ice and aconite.    
  
Peter raised his muzzle enough to sniff at  the soft lush fur of the Leopards throat, he kept his posture calm hoping the leopard could read his intent, taking  a chance he lifted his head to look at the animals face, mesmerising blue eyes stared back at him, Mother Moon, he would know those eyes anywhere, this magnificent creature sitting before him was Chris    
  
  
  
  
  
Peter skittered back his claws slipping on the frosty ground the shock causing him to transform back to human   
  
  
  
“Christopher What the Fuck!” Peter growled from where he sat on the cold ground glaring at the large Leopard blue intelligent eyes looked back at Peter    
  
  
  
Letting out an exasperated sigh Peter shook his head at the leopard  “Christopher if I didn’t know better I would think you are laughing at me, Chris crept forward poking his broad furry head into Peter’s chest huffing out a warm breath that tickled the skin on Peters bare chest.   
  
  
  
“I see you two are acquainted” a warm melodic voice floated out from the entrance of the lodge, Peter watched cautiously as a small elderly man stepped out of the lodge walking to where Peter had dropped his bundle of clothing, he reached down and grabbed the bundle then turned back towards Peter and Chris,   
  
  
“Chituwwa you should allow your friend to get dressed, werewolf or not it is too cold to be naked out here and I am sure he will be more comfortable inside.” Turning to Peter the man held out his bundle of clothes   
  
  
“I will leave you to get dressed, come inside when you are ready” with that the small man disappeared back into the lodge, Peter slipped on his jeans and shirt all the while being watched by the large cat as he  sat back down to pull on his socks and shoes, the snow leopard, came and crouched down in front of him again   
  
  
“Well this is a turn up for the books if asked I am sure Derek and Stiles figured it would be me going all feral and furry and you have to find me”  Peter could not resist as he reached out and ran his hands through the soft fur on Chris’s head and shoulders, the deep rumbling purr that came from Chris’ chest letting him no that Chris was not averse to this.   
  
  
  
Peter stood and let Chris lead him into the dwelling, the first thing that struck Peter was the smell so many Yeties in one place it was a little overwhelming, in the dim light he could see various Yetis sitting about fire pits some looked to be cooking others just enjoying the warmth of the fire.   
  
  
  
A large Yeti came up to great them as they entered the dwelling, Chris snaked his way against her legs receiving a chuckle and a head scratch in return   
  
  
  
“Greetings Wolf I am  Binsa Matriarch of my Clan you have met my Emissary Dhirti already”  The small brown-eyed man came forward smiling and extending his hands palms up in greeting   
  
  
  
  
“You must be the Hale Wolf that I could sense about him,” Dhirti asked    
  
  
  
Binsa snorted “I told you his mate would come looking for him”    
  
  
Dhirti shook his head “there is no bond bite, and only normal pack bonds I can sense”   
  
  
  
The Matriarch shook her head and chuckled and spoke in Nepali “  _ Tinīharū sāthīharū hun, bhalē pani tinīharūlē hērnakō lāgi dhērai bēvakūpha chan _ , They are mates, even if they are too stupid to see it,”     
  
  
  
Peter smirked ” _ Śikārī ra ma sāthīharū chan, pyāka tara hāmī sāthīharū hō‘inau,  _ the hunter and I are friends, pack but we are not Mates “   
  
  
  
Binsa let out a loud booming laugh “Ah the Dapper Wolf is a sneaky fox, you speak our language?”   
  
  
  
Peter smiled “I know a few words, enough to be understood but not much more I am afraid” Peter was proud of his knowledge and his gift with languages, it had occasionally come in handy when dealing with other packs during Talias’ Time. but it had been a while since he had gotten to use this particular skill set, Talia had always been proud of Peters gift with languages be that written or spoken.   
  
The Yeti lead them to a seating platform Christopher jumping up and settling into the pile of furs letting out a happy chuff when two Yeti toddlers climbed up and petted him.   
  
  
  
  
  
“He seems to have made himself at home here” Peter mussed a loud, Binsa looked over giving Peter a thoughtful look she spoke softly to Dhirti quietly   
  
  
“Are you Alpha of a pack?” Dhirti asked    
  
  
Peter grimaced this was always tricky, outsiders did not understand how their pack functioned with three Alphas, always assuming that the pack would fall apart that there would be constant power struggles , this was not the case he had happily submitted to Derek bearing his neck with Pride in how his nephew had grown into the mantle hood of Alpha    
  
  
  
“No I am my nephews left hand, McCall is my Nephew's second and Stiles whom you have worked with is the packs’ emissary” Peter accepted an earthen cup of steaming broth that was handed to him.   
  
“Are you a strong pack, are you a good Alpha?” Dhirti asked there was an intensity to his question that made Peter look towards where Christopher lay with the Yeti children, his blue eyes intent watching Peter.   
  
  
  
  
“In all honesty No I was not a good Alpha and I have not been a good man , I have done things , terrible things for vengeance driven by madness but still inexcusable  I lost everything and I did not deserve a second chance but my nephew and Stiles believed in me believed that I had changed and allowed me to stay ‘ Peter leaned forward extending a hand towards Chris, the leopard reached out with his muzzle his warm breath ghosting over Peters'’ palm sending a shiver of pleasure up his spine, Peter slid his fingers through Chris’s thick coat finding the action soothing    
  
“Why do you ask?” Peter looked over to where the Yeti and Emissary sat watching him as closely as he interns watched them,    
  
“When he arrived his thoughts were scattered, and angry, he was in great pain”   
  
” the Emissary looked to where Chris had now stretched out so that his chin rested on Peters'’ thigh “when he arrived had had already shifted, he was not willing to tell us much, we offered him lodging and company as is right”   
  
  
“He had found out some unsettling news, Christopher grew up unaware he was a shifter, he was in fact raised by Hunters, The Argents” Peter could feel Chris tense under his hand “Despite or maybe because of it Christopher grew into an honourable man, he had been a guardian, protector if you will for us.” Peter took a sip of the warm broth that had been handed to him it was a light meaty broth and he found he was ravenous and easily finished the cup.    
  
“I believe he had a discussion with our local Druid that may have triggered of his shift, has he returned to his human shape at all”  Peter looked up as another cup of warm broth was pressed into his hands, he drunk deeply again enjoying the savoury taste the warmth seeping into his bones, even running as warm as he did thanks to werewolf metabolism the cold of this place was intense    
  
“Your mate has not yet been ready to return to his human form, I gather he has not shifted in many years” Dhirti gave the leopard a considering look   
  
  
  
“From the notes and the little information I could gather he has been unable to shift since he was a small child, I think 3 years old , the hunter Gerard Argent  who stole him placed some sort of magical binding on him” Peter knew his scent soured at the mention of Gerard and Chris sat up placing his two large front paws on Peters' legs, he started to knead his paws in a rhythmic fashion, it was almost as if Chris was trying to ease the tension in Peter.    
  
  
  
Peter felt he should correct the Emissary assertion that he was Christopher’s Mate, Peter was, to be honest, unsure how to describe his relationship with the Hunter , he was certain there was a mutual attraction there, they had back in there youth had a tentative friendship, that was quickly squashed by both his parents and Christophers. He would not lie to himself he did like the way the word felt when applied to him and Chris, the hunter was everything a wolf could want in a mate, Strong, cunning protective all good qualities when one sought out a mate and Chris had those in bucket loads.    
  
  
  
Chris could be charming and funny when he wanted and there was no denying physically he ticked all of Peters boxes but Mates that was deep territory, the emotional and psychic connection  that Mates had was something else   
  
  
  
  
  
Peter shook his head why he was letting these thoughts cloud his mind when he had more serious concerns was beyond him, he was almost certain that the Yeti emissary knew the path his thoughts had taken by the knowing look in his eyes.   
  
  
  
“His pack are worried about him “ Peter turned and addressed the next comment to Chris “Isaak was beside himself with worry, he came home to find your place in a mess, he did not know what had happened, and then to make matters worse Deaton was there” the reaction from Chris was dramatic he leapt from his place alongside Peter and started to pace and snarl his tail made slow angry sweeps of the ground    
  
  
  
“Who is this Deaton?’ Dhirti asked seemingly not fussed by Chris’s pacing and snarling he extended his hand out to run along Chris’ flank murmuring softly “Śānta tēndu’ē calm little leopard”   
  
  
  
“Deaton was once the Hale Packs emissary, a druid, and I have serious reservations in his intent towards Christopher”  Peters control slipped a bit as he spoke a hint of fang popping out   
  
“Ah, we know of this man, your Spark does not think highly of him either nor trust his motivation in matters regarding your pack”   
Dhirti spoke, Peter made a non-committal sound, Stiles thoughts on Deaton we loud and clear and quite colourful when he really got going.   
  
  
Dhirti spoke softly “The hardships and losses your family have suffered are known to us, but I can see that you have begun to build a new pack, strong bonds tie you together, your achievements and your losses” he looked down at Chris giving the snow Leopard a soft smile.   
  
  
  
Chris’s initial anger at the mention of Deaton had calmed and he resumed his spot next to Peter, head once again resting on Peters' thigh letting out a contented sigh, the leopard closed his eyes while Peter ran his hand once again through the soft fur.   
  
  
  
“While he is welcome to stay with us, I think he would be better served to be with his pack, with those who can help him master his shift and understand the world that has opened up to him” Dhirti spoke    
  
  
  
“Oh I think he has a good handle on the world, as a hunter he was trained from a young age to deal with the supernatural, while I detest the methods employed by many of his kind Christopher was, is different” Peter sat forward and began to tell  the gathered Yeti’s and Emissary with the stories of Beacon Hills and everything they had done fought and accomplished, they empathised with the loss of family and friends and let out great chuckles at some of the more funny stories.    
  
  
  
“You asked before why I wanted to know about yourself and your pack,” Dhirti said Peter looked up from where he was talking with a young female Yeti and nodded“Yes I wondered why after such a short period of time you and your clan seem to be invested in our Christopher” Peter answered   
  
  
  
“Chituwaa are rare, there are so few left alive  of the original bloodlines to find one who comes from an old line like Christopher here is very auspicious” Dhirti spoke  softly,   
  
  
  
“I gather that his mother’s pack came Originally from Uzbekistan, they intermarried with a Siberian pack, his mother Married a human spark then immigrated to the States “ Peter spoke the facts he had gathered through the notes that were contained with the email,   
  
  
  
Chris’s ears swivelled and he looked at Peter intently, Peter felt a laugh bubbling up when he saw the look on the leopards face “I may have snooped a little bit, how else do you think I found out what had happened” he did not feel guilty in the slightest looking through Chris’s computer files to find him.   
  
  
  
The leopard let out an undignified snort and made a show of baring his rather impressive fangs, “Christopher don’t be like that “ Peter flashed his eyes at the grumpy leopard and let out a snort of Pride when Chris flashed his eyes back before dipping his long neck in submission, they both looked to the sound of both Binsa and Dhirti chuckling    
  
  
  
“Please Dhirti continue, we were being rude, ” Peter tilted his head, he may be a self-centered ass but he was raised to be respectful where it was earned and deserved.   
  
  
  
Dhirti smiled briefly”Our concern was that he would have no pack to call his own, there would be no one to teach and advise him, but we can see that he does have a Pack who care for him and strong Alphas to guide him through this”   
  
  
  
“My Nephew Alpha Hale and his Mate are very fond of the hunter and would be honoured to help guide him during this time, Alpha McCall too shares close ties with Christopher, they would all see that he is provided with a safe pack,” Peter said honestly.   
  
  
“This is good and as it should be, what of yourself, will you be there to help with guidance and support,” Binsa asked    
  
Peter thought about his answer, he got the feeling if he lied or tried to hide anything the Emissary would know, Peter did not need to think too hard when he looked over at Chris, he wanted to be there to help him learn about this part of his life that had been so long hidden and denied from him.   
  
  
  
  
  
“I would be there every step of the way if he wanted me too, but I am also painfully  aware of our past history and would only help if Christopher wanted me to ” he answered honestly unsure on how Chris felt about the whole matter, what if the this was the final straw for the hunter , what if this was what finally made him turn his back on Beacon Hills and the pack for good, Peter did not doubt the Yeti clan could offer Chris sanctuary but they could not offer him what the pack could the sense of belonging that being with other shifters could give , and the understanding and Knowledge to help him through this new experience.    
  
  
  
Peter came to a decision and looked to the Leopard “Chris, we are busy discussing your situation and what would be best for you yet not once have we asked you for your opinion on this, what do you need and want”    
  
  
  
Chris lifted his head so that his face was level with Peters their noses touching, Chris ran his nose against his face and through his hair scenting him, while making soft chuffing sounds as he pressed his nose to Peters' throat. 

Under Chris’s tender ministrations it was impossible to deny the feelings within him, that Chris was his mate. His wolf had chosen so long ago and Peter had ignored it, well it seemed as he could feel his wolf within preening it could not be ignored any longer.  
  
  
  
Peter taking a deep breath of Chris’s scent let his beta shift come over him letting his wolf taking in Chris’s rich scent and rubbing his face against the Leopards , his wolf howling mate, mine within him , Peter fought for control not wanting to make a fool of himself in front of the Yetis and Emissary but part of him not caring, he rested a hand against the broad furred chest of the Leopard feeling the strong rhythmic beat of Christopher’s heart.  
  
  
  
Peter felt a gentle nudging at his awareness of Christopher’s tentative pack bonds, so light and gentle, tentative, as if ready to rip away a the slightest wrong move, Peter opened himself up letting Chris take what he needed , he could feel the slightly wild erratic pull of Chris’s bond and then the subtle shift as he accepted Peters pack bond,   
  
  
  
Peter sighed in relief and let a small shudder ran through his body as the warmth of Chris’s acceptance flowed through him.   
  
  
  
“Thank you “ Peter whispered into the soft fur of Chris’s neck “I promise I will be the Alpha you need”   
  
  
  
Chris made a happy growl pouncing on Peter, large paws pining Peters shoulders down Chris runs a raspy tongue up the Alphas face, making soft sounds that sound for all the world sound like a laugh. Peter was not sure how this was going to end, Peter could acknowledge to himself that Chris was his mate and that feeling that had been buried for so long were seeing the light of day, but he was more than willing to put aside his personal needs and feelings in an effort to help Chris,He carefully wrapped his arms around the Leopards body-hugging Chris “Whatever you need sweetheart, I promise I will do my best” Peter was surprised at how much he meant those words.  
  
  
  
  
Nearly a full day had passed while Peter sat and engaged with the Yeti clan, like  he suspected Christopher had he found them smart and caring and found that he was deeply grateful to them for offering Chris a safe place, but he now needed to head back Derek and Stiles would be heading back to Beacon Hills  and be home tomorrow he wanted to be back in town before they got back preferably with Christopher in tow and in human form.  
  
  
  
Peter stood and stretched looking over to where Chris lay “So hunter what do you say about heading back to Beacon Hills?”   
  
  
  
Chris yawned showing his impressive canines then walked to where the Matriarch and Emissary sat , he sat down in front off them and waited patiently for them to acknowledge him.  
  
  
  
Binsa sat forward her large hand coming out to touch the top of Chris’s head” **_Bidā'ī sānō tēndu'ā āmā āmā cām̐hi āphnō bāṭō gā‘iḍa garna sakcha_** farewell little leopard may mother moon guide your path”  
  
Dhirti was the next to address Chris, “Travel safe Christopher, know you are welcome here alone or with your pack, we will meet again for I am sure Buddha did not set us on this path without reason” Dhirti rested his head against Chris’s in benediction then sat up looking directly at Peter , Dhirti’s eyes flash lavender “Pay heed wolf , harm befalls him and you and your Pack will face the wrath of the entire Yeti clan “ Dhirti’s eyes then dimmed back to their soft brown and face softening “I have faith in the both of you, great challenges face you both in the time to come but remain steadfast to each other and your pack,”  
  
  
  
Peter bowed his head slightly acknowledging the powerful sparks words, Peter was under no illusion that the Emissary would follow through with his threats if harm befell Christopher, but Peter was also buoyed by the fact that by sheer happenstance he may have gained more allies for the pack.  
  
  
  
They all headed out into the early evening light , the Yetis murmuring there farewells Peter looked to Chris and sighed “ Well I suppose I really should shift too we will get back to the barrier faster if we both are on four legs  , Peter smirked as he stripped down , Chris had sat in the snow watching Peter remove his clothing eyes bright and watchful , and Peter may have put on a little show as he removed each article of clothing, he was not ashamed of his body far from it one did not grow up in a family of Werewolves and be body conscious, genetics and physical activity had given Peter a strong physique , he was proud , it was part alpha posture and part human vanity that made him continue to work out to maintain his appearance.  
  
Before shifting he again wrapped his belonging up in his shirt tying it securely. satisfied Peter slipped into his full shift, embracing the heightened senses and smells as they came, he padded over to Chris and gently prodded him with his muzzle turning his head in the direction of the Barrier it was time to leave.  
  
  
  
Chris Let out a soft growl and sprinted off towards the forest, Peter following close behind. It was exhilarating to run alongside Chris like this the Leopard easily keeping pace with him as they tore through the forest kicking plumes of snow behind them, Chris’s large fluffy feet were made for this environment , his large tail acting as a rudder when he turned sharply , Peter was mesmerized and entranced following close behind, Occasionally Peter had to redirect Chris towards the barrier when the smell of a deer or other prey animals caught his nose , Peter used his body to direct the snow leopard in the right direction, giving a wolfish smile at the growling grumble coming from the Leopard, Peter knew how hard it was to not give in to the more primal of impulses to run and hunt, later some other evening they could indulge but they had to make it back to Beacon Hills soon.  
  
  
  
They reached the barrier close to midnight both scaled the barrier with no effort, at the top Chris turned and faced the direction of the Yeti camp and made several loud rasping yowls, the night air was soon filled with the returning roars of the Yetis in farewell, Peter lent his voice to the song filling the cold night sky with music of the wild.  
  
  



	3. Red

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter brings Chris home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> an early update gasp, there is wanton destruction of soft furnishings ahead

**The colour red symbolizes lifeforce, preservation, fire, and sacred things or places. Also riddled with duality, fire can represent warmth and comfort, but can also be a destructive force. Red is associated with the Buddha Amitabha.** **  
**   
  
  
  
  
  
The leopard sat in the front seat of Peters car growling softly, Peter fought back a snarky comment about claws and expensive leather upholstery, when Chris had climbed into the Aston, his large padded feet scrabbling for purchase as he settled himself into the passenger seat.   
  
  
Peter was happy he had managed to convince Chris to leave the Yetis to come with him back to Beacon Hills. They were parked down the street from Chris’s house but the sight of Deaton's car had Christopher snarling viciously, without thinking about it  Peter reached over and stroked the Snow-leopards head, Peter then scratched under Chris’s chin    
  
  
  
“So not home then, kitten hmm?” Peter spoke Chris made a strange purr at the name Kitten “I’ll text Isaac so he knows we are back and that for the foreseeable future you will be staying at mine”    
  
Peter sighed  - he really was not comfortable at having anyone know where he lived, he knew Stiles knew its location but he trusted the youngster to keep that information to himself and Derek of course, those two were so wrapped up together it was hard to see where one ended and the other began, it was sweet and oh so twee and Peter was thankful every day for Stiles being the one for Derek not that he would tell the little shit.   
  
  
  
Peter put the car into reverse and headed back down the street towards downtown, Chris sat with his chin resting on the dash, the streetlights and headlamps reflecting off his eyes.    
  
  
  
Peter took a minute to think on all that had happened in the last twenty-four hours, snow leopards , Yeti’s, families being utter shit and to top it off what the Yeti Matriarch had said to Peter about he and Christopher being Mates , how was that even possible , how , Yes he found the man undeniably attractive, it would not be stretching the truth to admit that he had started to enjoy the time the work together, and maybe his wolf felt a little more balanced a little calmer when he was around Argent, he had being doing a perfectly good job ignoring all those things thank you very much right up until that meddling Yeti had to open her mouth.   
  
  
  
He was a Hale, Christopher an Argent, it would never, could never work, well technically Chris is not an Argent that traitorous little voice in Peter's' head whispered, Peter pinched the bridge of his nose these thoughts were not helping right now, Chris let out a soft growl his softy fluffy ears twitching obviously Picking up on Peter’s inner turmoil.   
  
  
  
“You could not let me have a quiet night in could you” Peter sighed and continued to focus on the road, his penthouse was on the other side of town and would be another fifteen minutes till they arrived   
  
  
  
Chris’ tail flopped into Peter’s lap causing Peter to arch a brow at the offending tail   
  
Chris for his part continued to look out the front window, his small ears twitching the only evidence he heard Peters huff of annoyance   
  
  
  
They drove in companionable silence Peter’s hand occasionally dropping to where Chris had his tail draped over Peters’ leg running fingers through the soft fur, Peter could brush the contact off as a Wolf thing if needs be and really that Tail was the most amazing thing so thick and fluffy.   
  
  
  
Peter pulled into the underground parking of his apartment complex, he had not really thought through sneaking a fully grown Snow Leopard up into his apartment Thankfully it was late and the chance of anybody stumbling upon them was minimal.   
  
  
  
Chris hopped out right behind Peter not bothering with waiting for him to open the passenger side door, he sniffed the car and rubbed his chin and cheeks against it Peter smirked at the action Chris was making sure his scent was all over Peters car.   
  
Chris then turned to lift his tail and proceeded to cover the front tyres in a stream of warm urine, its pungent smell filling the underground garage   
  
  
  
“Christopher really, did you really have to do that” Peter wrinkled his nose at the pungent smell, that smell was going to linger and Peter was certain that was the point   
  
  
  
“If I did not know you any better I would say your feeling territorial about me Christopher” Peter smiled wolfishly at the Leopard, Christopher looked back at Peter giving him an unimpressed look and a rather officious tail flip and headed towards the elevator   
  
  
  
Peter looked at his car where Christopher had unceremoniously marked his territory and briefly wondered how the cat would react if he tried to wash it off, the Snow Were as if sensing Peters line of thought turned and growled softly at Peter, chuckling he walked to the elevator,   
  
  
  
“well it should be late enough that we should not meet anyone on the lift,” looking down at the leopard, Chris growled softly in response, Peter was starting to understand the different sounds that Chris in this form made   
  
  
Peter pressed the call button as they stood waiting Peter looked down at Chris ” I can use my charm and good looks to get away with a lot but smuggling a large leopard into my apartment even one with my skills would be hard pressed so lets not attract any unwanted attention ” Chris chuffed in agreement, with the arrival of the lift they both entered and managed to make it to the top floor where Peter’s penthouse was.    
  
  
  
Unlocking the door Peter let the door swing open letting the Leopard in first, Chris prowled around the living room rubbing his chin and neck over every surface. Peter watched from the doorway as the leopard made his way into the kitchen, loud banging and crashing had him running into the room.   
  
  
  
Christopher had leapt up onto the centre island sitting back on his hind legs he had stretched his nose up to sniff at the pots and pans Peter had hanging from the ceiling rack, in the process knocking everything flying.   
  
  
  
“Really do you need to do that or is it more of you just being an annoyance?” Peter sighed out as he bent to pick up the fallen pans and dishes Chris looked down from his perch looking pleased with himself.   
  
  
  
Peter made  a put-upon sound, living with the man well Leopard was going to be a challenge    
  
  
  
“As I don’t have a whole deer carcase in the freezer were going to have to make due” Peter opened the big fridge freezer combo he had, he saw the Wagyu Beef steaks he had brought for a special occasion, they had cost him an arm and a leg but the buttery meat was completely worth the expense, he looked over to where Christopher still sat on the counter .   
  
  
  
“If you can behave I think I can offer you a nice steak for dinner, raw of course unless your willing to change back, then I would certainly grill it to perfection for you” Peter smiled wolfishly at the huff Chris let out   
  
  
  
“hmmm don’t you want to change back Chris, have a nice grilled steak , I can even offer you the use of my shower, it's very good “ Chris looked away and proceed to lick his front paws ignoring Peter, ”Look you have been shifted for over two days now don’t you think it’s time to put your big boy pants on and discuss this situation, Christopher!”    
  
  
  
In answer to Peter Chris leapt of the kitchen island and sauntered into the living room, giving an obnoxious tail flip as he left the room. Why do I deserve this , OK I was not a good man but seriously have I not suffered enough, dragging the steaks out of the freezer he looked at the few photos he had stuck to the door , there was one of Stiles and Derek, one of the Pack and one that Derek had taken at the last Pack gathering , Peter and Chris seated on the spiral staircase in the loft Peter sitting on the rung above Chris both smiling , Peter had liked the photo when he saw it, he liked the fact that they both looked happy . Neither man had much happiness in their life of late, Peter remembered the feeling of contentment and happiness at that meeting actually starting to feel like a real pack.   
  
  
  
When he walked into the lounge the smile fell from his face “OH Dear gods what are you doing!” Chris had climbed up onto Peters chesterfield and had started to shred one of the throw cushions that covered the sofa, he had stuffing strewn over half the sofa and was currently side-eying the second cushion    
  
“What in god’s name did that cushion ever do to you Christopher Argent” Chris looked unrepentant, his blue eyes sparkling in mischief and he lunged for the other unmolested cushion mock growling when Peter dove in to grab it, holding the cushion above his head away from the huffing snow leopard.    
  
Then the scent hit him as he held the cushion above him, the cushions smelt like Derek and Stiles they had fallen asleep here after a night of research last week, hmm the smell of another Alpha in Peters home regardless of the fact the alphas mates scent was there as well may have annoyed Christopher , interesting. Peter felt a ball of warmth curl in his gut Christopher feelings were obviously more primal when in this state and who knew how he would feel once he decided to regain his human form, and Peter was a sensible man , even if what the Binsa and the Dhirti kept hinting at was true unless both felt the mating bond it was not a certainty even then sometimes things just did not work out.    
  
  
  
“Ok listen you ungrateful fur coat we are going to set some ground rules ok” Chris sat up on his haunches trying to get the offending cushion out of   hands “Look I know they smelt like another Alpha but it was Derek Ok and Stiles, you are going to have to learn to curb these impulsive displays, I cannot afford to keep replacing soft furnishings “    
  
  
  
Chris spun around losing interest in the cushion and now focusing his attention on the leather seat cushions of the Chesterfield, his large tail swishing playfully as he leapt onto the chesterfield claws scrabbling at the soft leather,   
  
  
  
“NO” Peter roared his eyes flashing red, the tone of command in his voice, Chris stopped immediately dropping down to the floor and wiggling towards Peter, letting out soft mewls and chuffs in apology until he had reached Peters' feet    
  
  
  
“I understand Kitten this is all new and strange but there are niceties to follow and destroying a pack mates furniture because it smells wrong is a big no, I understand you have a lot of feelings going through your head that you have no concept of how to deal with, and that is why you are staying here with me . You and I are going to get through this together” Peter hunched down so that he could place a hand on Chris’s neck, giving it a firm squeeze, 

 

“Now if you have finished unstuffing the upholstery I was going to prepare something to eat, then I suggest sleep “ Standing Peter headed back into the kitchen Chris following along at his heels    
  
  
  
He got out the grill pan and lightly oiled it waiting for it to heat he rummaged around until he found the passable makings for a salad, seasoning the steaks he looked to where Chris was settled in the corner of the kitchen watching Peter work    
  
  
  
“So how do you want your steak , Rare or Medium?” he asked as he got the  steaks ready to grill , Peters mind was filled with an image of a very rare steak bloody and tender , and strangely another image of a bowl of beer, Peter snorted when he realised that what he was imagining was what Chris wanted    
  
  
  
“Clever Kitten, how did you know how to do that ?” Peter murmured as he checked the steak, going back to the fridge he found a couple of imported Beers grabbing them out he showed Chris who chuffed happily.   
  
  
  
Peter went over to the far counter and pulled out a large soup bowl from the cupboard beneath he poured one off the beers into it and placed it on the table, Chris sprung up onto one of the solid wooden bench chairs Peter had and started to lap at the beer, Peter turned back to the stove top to check on the steaks both were done to perfection , he put his along with a small salad onto one plate and the other larger steak on a larger plate and carried both to the table.    
  
  
  
Chris had finished the bowl of beer and let out a burp , Peter laughed out loud at the surprised look on his face, “Well you did drink that rather fast, I suppose you would like another, Peter went back to the fridge grabbing another couple of beers,” once these are gone not more I do not need to deal with a drunk Wereleopard “   
  
  
  
Peter set to carving one of the steaks into large chunks then placed it in front of Chris, who dove into it, Peter sat alongside him and started to eat his at a more leisurely pace, taking occasional sips of his beer and enjoying the steak immensely, Peter could feel through the tentative pack bonds he shared with Chris , the enjoyment the meat was giving him and that the beer was tickling his sensitive nose, not enough to make him want to stop slurping it up but still it tickled. there was something almost childish about  Christopher in this form, Peter wondered if it was because the last time he had been allowed to shift he was only a toddler, whatever it was Peter was willing to give Chris the time he needed to adjust , but Chris was also going to start having to learn about being in a Pack , not just from the skewed Hunters perspective had been raised with.    
  
  
  
And Peter decided that education would start tonight, “Christopher while I understand the events of the last few days have been troubling and this is all very new to you, well in the sense you are experiencing life as a shifter and not at a distance per se as you did as a hunter”    
  
  
  
Peter could see Chris’s small ears flick and move he was listening, Peter put his knife and fork down and turned to face the Snow Were, “Kitten I am going to need you to shift back sooner than later ” Chris hissed and backed away from Peter, his legs slipping off the bench seat and he landed on the floor with a thump, “Christopher stop, “ Peter commanded.    
  
  
  
Chris hissed at Peter but did what he was told his posture was hunched and he kept turning his head as if looking for an exit. “I know being in that form dulls some of the pain, it makes the hurt of what that monster did to you and your mother seem less real, but it is not healthy, and I should know I am the king on unhealthy coping mechanisms”    
  
  
  
Peter stood slowly not wanting to startle the Snow Were anymore than necessary , grabbing their empty plates he took them to the sink “You know after my first full shift I did not want to change back either “ Peter said conversationally as he ran the water into the sink adding detergent and letting the plates soak, Chris had walked forward and sat just alongside where Peter stood to watch him head cocked as he listened.   
  
  
  
“I must have been about 9 and Talia would have been closer to 19 , I had always envied her ability , even back then she was the great hope of our family, what all good Werewolves should aspire to, I loved her with all my heart, She may have been the next great Alpha but to me she was my older sister, the one who always had time for her annoying younger brother , you see my parents did not really have the time for me , they were not neglectful or abusive they just really did not have the time or energy to put towards me. I was a late-life child and very unexpected and to a great extent not really wanted“ Peter started to wash the plates as he spoke,    
  
  
  
Chris rubbed his head against Peter and made a soft sound almost as if for him to continue, ”let me get these done and we can relax on the sofa and I shall continue with this tale “   
  
Peter washed off the plates, and cooking utensils and left the pan to soak,    
  
  
  
“Come on Kitten lets go sit” Peter lead them back into the sitting room, he switched on one of the small table lamps and turned the overhead lights off, the room felt smaller and more intimate with the harsh overhead lights off and Peter could easily see the night shine in Christopher’s icy blue eyes.   
  
  
  
Chris leapt onto the sofa kneading at the cushions until he felt they were smooshed enough, Peter dropped down alongside him stretching out his legs and letting out a content groan, sitting forward Peter slipped his shoes and socks off wiggling his toes with a sigh, it felt good to be home in his own space , especially knowing that Christopher was safe. Chris edged closer across the lounge until the tips of his large paws were against Peters outstretched legs.   
  
  
  
Peter took a sip from his beer enjoying the complex taste the brewer had achieved, “So where was I, yes, my first shift”    
  
Chris huffed in response resting his chin upon his outstretched paws looking up at Peter, again Peter found his hand going out to touch Chris. In his current form, Chris was much more amenable to touch and Peter for one was going to take advantage of this.   
  
“So Talia had been helping me with my Beta shift she was very patient and so proud when I finally had it down, no more surprise claw popping or eye flashes, even for born wolves control is a learned thing”    
  
Peter moved about on the Chesterfield until he had his back resting against the arms of the chair and moved his legs up onto the cushion, Chris had obligingly moved while Peter got himself settled but then resumed his position with his head again coming to rest on Peters' legs.   
  
“Talia had by this point been able to go to full-shift for about a year, My parents were ecstatic as you can imagine, not only was she looking to be the most promising of Alphas she also had achieved what no shifter in the family had for several generations a full shift. I loved to follow her around when she shifted we would spend hours running around in the preserve just exploring and she never seemed to mind that she had this little annoying nine years old following her, well on one of our trips to the preserve we came across a couple of hunters , there were too put it bluntly from your fathers school on how to treat shifters they had obviously been watching us for a while and somehow managed to capture Talia in a leg trap , she let out the most blood curdling of howls and I just panicked I ran to help her and one of the men grabbed me , we had all heard the stories of what hunters would do and I was terrified for Talia “    
  
Peter took a few deep breaths as the memories of that day came flooding in, closing his eyes he took several deep breaths , when he opened them he squeaked with surprise Chris had stood up and had his face inches from Peters , he was drawing deep breaths as if he could feel Peters distress and discomfort at the memories, which he probably could through their bond,    
  
Pushing Chris gently away Peter sat himself up “I am ok Kitten, just give me a minute”    
  
  
  
Without any preamble, Chris climbed into Peter’s lap, for a normal person this would be uncomfortable but Peter was thankful for his werewolf strength, wrapping his arms around the snow leopard he soaked in the comfort Christopher was offering. “You are rather affectionate like this aren't you” Peter mused while he pressed his nose to the soft fur of Chris' neck breathing in deep lungfuls of his scent it settled him in a way nothing had since Talia had been alive.   
  
Pushing gently at Chris chest ,Peter sat back “ So where was I right , I had been grabbed by one of the hunters, the smell of him was vile I do not know how long they had been hiding out there waiting for their chance to grab Talia , but when I saw my Sister writhing in pain and one of the hunters looming over her I saw red, at first I thought it was my Beta shift coming over me but the surprise and speed the hunter let go of me I realised it was different ,  somehow the fear of losing my sister and the rage I felt at the hunters had caused me to achieve my first full shift , neither hunter was prepared to deal with two fully shifted werewolves and even as young as I was I was able to defend myself and Talia, I was still young and idealistic enough to not kill either man thinking that they would remember not to mess with Hale wolves, those men were associates of your fathers and did not know it at the time but they reported everything back to him“    
  
  
  
Chris let out a sad growl and bumped his head against Peters, 

 

“So I managed to scare off the hunters and Talia had a chance to get herself out of the leg trap her leg was not too badly damaged and with our healing and the lucky chance they had not laced the trap in mountain ash or wolfsbane Talia was able to put her weight on her leg fairly soon, within a few hours , but I refused to shift back I stayed in my full-shift and steadfastly refused to change back , once Talia’s leg healed sufficiently we headed back to the house.” Peter took a calming breath of Chris scent, it had been many years since he had relived these memories 

 

“ My parents were shocked, to say the least , my father was not impressed I suppose he was disappointed that his golden daughter no longer was the sole member of our pack to be able to full-shift, Talia though she was ecstatic she had someone to romp with and she was very proud of me for defending her against the hunters. My parents demanded I shift back but I was steadfast in my refusal, I rather liked being a wolf I found the form suited me well, I liked how I felt how the world looked everything was less complicated. “ Peter arched a brow as he spoke looking straight at Chris, knowing the last comment would strike a chord with the hunter.    
  
  
  
Peter had developed his own theory as to why Chris was so reluctant to return to human form, and part of that Peter felt was human life, human feelings were more subdued, there was less noise in the brain was how Talia used to put it , she always said her best ideas and plans came to her when she shifted.   
  
  
  
“Talia let me sleep in her room for a few nights after our ordeal and not once did she try to make me shift back, she made little suggestion but never demanded that I do it, and while I really do miss your scruffy beard I don’t mind if you stay shifted until your ready, OK” 

 

Peter grabbed the Snow Leopards face in his hands and gave Chris’s cheeks a scratch , their scents were so co-mingled with the amount of scenting they kept doing and Peter found that he was becoming addicted to the scent of Chris, his human scent had always held  a strong appeal to Peter but now it was intoxicating, he felt scent drunk for the first time in years. 

 

Derek and Stiles had made sure Peter had always felt part of the Pack, and his role as the left hand was no longer treated as a dirty job, Derek treated him with respect and valued what he had to say it had gone a long way to help Peters mental stability , but still there had been something lacking something he could not put his finger on, spending time in the hunters company had helped ease the empty part of Peter, there was something about the companionship of the other man that had eased Peter and even though they spent just as much time arguing and sniping as they did talk and laugh there was a huge amount of baggage carried by both men and an incredible amount of loss both having suffered at the hands of the other, but somehow they had managed to move beyond that and begun to build a friendship that had evolved in spite of their past , Dhirti had been adamant that he and Chris were Mates, True Mates in fact and Peter had to admit that he desperately wanted that to be True, how Chris was going to react to this news was anyone’s guess, but if anything Peter knew better than to second guess how Christopher Argent would react to any situation.  
  
  
  
“you really do make a handsome leopard by the way , rather impressive I’d say nearly on a par with my Wolf “ Peter grinned as Chris turned his head and gave him the most unimpressed look, “Oh come on you have to admit I make one hell of a Wolf, and as a man I’m even more impressive “ Peter tilted his head just so, showing off his neck and profile ,   
  
  
  
Chris rolled onto his back making a yowling sound and then chuffed in what sounded suspiciously like laughter, “Are you mocking me, Christopher Argent, How could you, after all, I have gone through in the last two days for you” Peter huffed dramatically, smiling all the while,   
  
  
  
Peter grabbed his cell phone, at Chris’s enquiring look Peter spoke “ Going to call Isaac and check in on the pup he was very worried about you…you need to remember that next time you think about running off, The Pack cares about you, I care about you” Peter glared at the leopard hoping against hope the message would sink in with the stubborn hunter.  
  
  
  
The phone was answered on the third ring  “You found him?” Isaac said with no preamble down the line,  
  
“Yes pup I did, but I also noticed our resident druid is still skulking around Christophers “ Peter spoke down the line, he smiled when he heard Isaacs growl of annoyance, in no doubt that right now the young bettas eyes were flashing.  
  
  
  
“Pup, calm, it will do more harm than good for you to go all feral wolf on the druid, even as appealing as that sounds “ Peter was not Isaacs Alpha, Derek was but the pup had grown to respect and listen to Peters advice more often than not these days and he could hear over the phone Isaacs breathing calming down.  
  
  
  
“I think it will be better for Chris to stay with me a few days , you can check on him tomorrow when I bring him to the loft or maybe the next day, Derek and Stiles will be back and they will need to be brought up to speed maybe let me see them with Chris by ourselves first ”Peter said thinking on it , it was going to be hard enough for Chris seeing the Alpha and Spark in his current state but to have the rest of the Pack all there may be to much.   
  
  
  
“Ok Peter I am trusting you with him, I'll bring a fresh change of clothes for him as I am sure the ones he’s been in are ripe, I’ll see you both on Wednesday at the loft” Isaac hung up Peter promising to ring him with the time to meet on Wednesday.   
  
  
  
Peter was certain the young beta would go outside and yell at the druid, that was fine as long as he kept his claws out of the discussion, Yelling at the druid good, gutting the nosey druid not so good.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Well Christopher I don’t know about you but I am exhausted, it has been a rather long couple of days and I feel my bed calling me”   
  
  
  
Peter got up and started to turn off lights and check the lock on the front door Chris following closely behind.  
  
Peter stopped suddenly and laughed out loud “Oh my you do realise that Stiles will start with the dog and cat jokes as soon as he knows right?”   
  
Chris stopped and looked at him a look that was surprising shocked crossed the leopard's face   
  
“Oh Stiles is going to have so much fun with this, hmmm wonder if we can go back to the Yetis before anyone else realises were back” the snorting chuff that came from Chris answered his question.  
  
  
  
Peter led them through to his bedroom, as Peter went to his dresser Chris made a circuit of the bedroom before leaping up onto Peters bed he rolled around the 100 per cent Egyptian cotton sheets.  
  
  
  
“This was not how I imagined finally get him into my bed “ Peter muttered under his breath he pulled off the stained Henley and stripped down out of his jeans picking the dirty clothes up he threw them into the hamper by the bedroom door,   
  
  
  
“I need a shower, You” Peter pointed an accusatory finger at Chris “No ripping the bed linen”  
  
  
  
Peter sighed when he noticed Chris already had his claws sunk into one of the throw cushions.

  
  
“Again with the soft furnishings destruction, I should have left you with the Yeti”   
  
  
  
Peter stalked into the bathroom muttering as he turned on the shower letting the bathroom fill with steam, Peter adjusted the flow of the of the rain shower head, he again was glad he had chosen it when he had the bathroom refitted , the shower itself was large enough to take two grown men, the frosted glass partition started to steam up, as Peter stepped into the stream of water letting out a sigh as the warm water cascaded down his body.   
  
  
  
He let the warm water soothe aching muscles and relieve the tension he had carried since Chris had first disappeared, he had gotten Chris home safe and sound all be it still shifted but at least back with him well back with the pack.   
  
  
  
He grabbed the unscented body wash down and started to wash tired muscles feeling the tension flow away with the dirty water, he briefly let his mind wander to fantasies of showering with Chris, what it would be like to have the strong hunter naked and wet under his hands , his cock twitched in interest in that thought and he brought his hand down to cup himself, slowly stroking himself he Pictured those intense blue eyes looking at him , blown with lust , the feel of his beard against his throat as he scented him, having the hunters firm thighs wrapped around him while he fucked into him, Making the hunter smell only of him letting every other supernatural creature in Beacon hills know that the hunter was his . 

 

His strokes became firmer and more erratic as he chased his orgasm, biting into his arm to stifle the moan that was ripped out of his throat as he spilled against the black tiles of the shower.   
  
  
  
Washing himself down he stepped out of the shower grabbing one of the thick bath sheets that hung from the towel warmer Peter briskly dried himself off , running fingers through his damp hair he smirked at himself, even now closer to 40 than 30 he cut a fine figure , it was not vanity it was just the plain truth but so often ex-lovers had been drawn to him by his looks and found him lacking when they looked deeper, he was guilty of the the same, but Would Christopher see who Peter really was , who he wanted to be , he could admit it to himself under the cold glare of the bathroom lights that he was afraid that Chris would find him lacking, not what he wanted in a potential mate, but Peter was getting ahead of himself Chris had not even transformed back yet and they had never before spoken of feelings other than friendship.   
  
Just because a Yeti tells you-you are destined to be mates with an undisciplined unruly ex-hunter turned shifter does not make it so, a loud rude snorting rumble drew Peter back from his thoughts    
  
  
  
Chris stalked in his nose wrinkled and his mouth open, Peter knew he was smelling the air and more embarrassingly what had occurred during Peters shower,

 

“No judgement Christopher, masturbation is perfectly natural and healthy, “ Peter let out a surprised oomph as the Leopard stood on his hind legs and draped his front paws over Peters' shoulders, “Oh is it I no longer smell enough like you that is the issue kitten “   
  
  
  
Chris rumbled deep in his chest rubbing his cheeks against Peter, up his back and through his hair, Peter stood stock still while the large leopard scented him again, he let out a loud squeak through when a large nose pressed against his towel covered groin,   
  
  
  
“Ah no sweetheart not until we have had a proper talk, I think you have scented me quite enough for this evening don’t you” the leopard let out a whine and skulked back towards the bedroom, Peter had to hold back a laugh at the saunter the leopard had, it was so thoroughly Chris   
  
“I understand these urges are all a bit overpowering for you but there are niceties to consider “Chris huffed and threw himself across Peters bed grabbing the quilt in his mouth he started to wrestle with it rolling around the bed making happy growls.   
  
  
  
Peter got onto the bed shoving the leopard playfully pulling the quilt from the leopard only to be wrapped up in the fury paws of Christopher himself “Idiot” he growled into the soft fur of Chris’s neck, Chris grumbled and play  nipped at Peter , finally settling down and resting his head on Peters' chest.   
  
  
  
Peter reached over and switched the lamp, Chris steadfastly refusing to move from his position meant it was a stretch to get to the lamp switch once achieved he settled back, he let out a contented sigh.   
  
At which Chris got up and moved around kneading at Peter with his large paws until he felt Peter was pummeled enough then dropped back down on top of him,   
  
“What you could not have moved when I wanted to turn the lamp out, of course not what am I saying”Chris placed a large paw near Peters mouth “that your oh so subtle way of telling me to shut up Argent” Chris let out a rumbling purr and closed his eyes, Sighing Peter smiled down at the Leopard “ Sleep well, Christopher ”   
  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. Green

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles and Derek find out about Chris, and Peter has enough of Deaton's meddling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two updates in a week eeeek 
> 
> There may be a bit long between the next got to work on another project :) but never fear the next four chapters are written just need a good edit and read through 
> 
> this chapter is not Beta read so any abominations of spelling and Grammer are mine

**_“Green denotes youth, vigour, action (Karma), and harmony. Because it is the colour at the middle of the spectrum, it also represents balance and is associated visually with the lush trees. Green is associated with the Buddha Amoghasiddhi.”_ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ **   
  
  
  
Looking up at the building Peter felt excitement at showing Christopher off, but also tinged with trepidation, how would the pack react to Chris. Sensing Peters disquiet Chris bumped his large furry head against Peters' shoulder, a soft purr resonating from his chest.   
  
  
  
Peter ran a hand through the thick coat, the feel of Chris’ heartbeat anchoring him, “I need to make sure you are alright with this Chris, that I tell Derek and Stiles everything I saw in the notes and video Deaton sent, I don’t do this lightly and I am sure it will help them understand”   
  
Chris cocked his head and let out a series of chirping growls and chuffs, headbutting Peter again,    
  
“You think I am overthinking this?” Peter asked looking at the leopard sitting alongside him.   
  
Chris cocked his head and gave a growl in response, “I want the Pack to accept you, look I know they already have but your situation has changed “ Chris looked skyward and as if to say well yeah.   
  
  
  
Peter opened the door, “We might as well head up Derek will already know we are here and if he had not caught a whiff of you then he needs to hand in his Alpha card “ Peter sniffed disdainfully, effect ruined by the smile on his lips.   
  
  
  
They chose to use the stairs expending a bit of nervous energy, Peter smiled as he watches Chris bound ahead of him, seeing the fluffy tail disappear around the corner only to have Chris pop his head around growling a hurry up.   
  
  
  
The world’s most patient hunter is the world’s most impatient snow leopard Peter spoke to himself and then louder “Some of us are suck on two legs at the moment, and don’t have a giant tail to help us balance, I mean seriously who needs a tail that large, that really is just overcompensating” Peter continued to gripe as they climbed the stairs up to the loft, Chris occasionally making a growl or chuff in response.   
  
  
  
Arriving on the landing they both just looked at the door to the loft, bending down Peter pressed his forehead to Chris,   
  
  
  
“You ready for this hunter?” Peter whispered into the fur off Chris’ head,   
  
  
  
A fond chuff followed by a mental image of two thumbs up made Peter smirk, Peter stood and brushed his knees off, reaching forward he banged on the door announcing their arrival.    
  
They both cocked their heads hearing the movements on the other side, the door was slid open and Derek’s face a picture of annoyance his hair rumpled and his shirt buttoned up wrong    
  
“What do you want Peter, it’s 7 am and some of us have been driving all night” Derek growled out lowly, but by the look of the fresh hickey that was blossoming on his nephew's neck, they had not been sleeping. Peter smirked knowingly “I’m sorry to interrupt your sleep” Peter waggled his eyebrows causing Derek to scowl harder at him   
  
“What Peter” Derek gritted out, arms crossed looking every inch the annoyed Alpha.   
  
  
  
Peter sighed and looked down at Chris “Maybe we should have gone and seen Scott, I am sure he would have been more help”, as he spoke the door was flung open further to show a grumpy looking Stiles dressed only in a pair of Derek’s sleep pants    
  
  
  
“Why are you here so damn early, what is so damn important it could not wait till a decent hour” Stiles’ eyes grew comically wide when he noticed the large snow leopard sitting next to Peter.    
  
“Holy shit, who …What is that, can I pet him please “ Stiles made grabby hands towards Chris only to be thwarted by Derek grabbing him before he could, “Aww babe look at the fluffy big kitty “    
  
Derek rose an eyebrow in question towards Peter while keeping an arm firmly wrapped around his excited mate, “Care to explain Peter?”    
  
Looking skyward Peter sighed “Well nephew that is why I am here, though I would rather not have this conversation on the doorstep so to speak”   
  
“Fine come in, I hope your cat is housebroken, he pisses on the furniture your paying for new stuff ” Derek grumbled as he stepped aside still holding Stiles firmly    
  
  
  
Chris prowled past Derek giving him a growl, “I can assure you. Derek, Christopher is not going to destroy your furniture and I am quite certain he is rather insulted by the insinuation that he would” Peter took quiet glee in the look of shock that passed both Stiles and Derek’s face.   
  
‘What do you mean, is that, no you cannot mean “ Stiles stammered out as Chris and Peter walked past the gobsmacked spark. Into the kitchen, “Ahhh there you are my love” Peter purred when he saw the espresso machine “I see the boys are still not treating you right “ Peter tsked as he cleaned out the grounds from the group head and began to grind beans in the grinder “You really should treat your housewarming gifts better” Peter placed the group head in the machine and hummed happily    
  
Stiles made a rude sound “You brought it so you did not have to put up with the and I quote “The Sewer water that we call coffee”   
  
  
“I resent the implications Pup” his coffee finished pouring as he spoke, he inhaled deeply while he watched  Chris make himself at home on the large modular lounge that Derek had brought especially for Pack nights, it was covered in a plush material and the oversized cushions were like heaven to the leopard.   
  
  
“I would watch him with cushions, seems to have something against them” Peter smiled over his coffee watching Stiles run to rescue his cherished Star Wars cushion from a leopards deadly grasp    
  
  
  
“Peter make him give it up, awww come on man he is getting slobber all over it, it is one of a kind “ Stiles was not game enough to take the cushion from Chris and his flailing about was just irritating the leopard who took swipes with his large paws at the offending spark.

  
Peter smirked and then notice the scowl on his nephews face , “Chris stop tormenting the boy give him his cushion back” Chris jumped of the sofa and dropped the cushion at Stiles feet , his blue eyes twinkling with mischief , Stiles grabbed the prized cushion keeping an eye on Chris and his very impressive set of fangs    
  
  
  
“He is quite the menace I’m not sure if the shift has triggered some sort of second childhood in him” he lent against the counter watching Stiles glare at the Leopard, and Chris ignored him, out of the corner of his eye he could see Derek standing with his arms crossed glaring  “All right Peter what happened what did you do ?”   
  
  
  
He really could not be offended by Derek’s tone, there was a time not long ago when Peter would have relished this kind of mischief and that was not to say he did not still enjoy being able to get under the packs’ skin, but right now helping Chris was the important job at hand.   
  
  
  
“I dear nephew did nothing, as surprising as that sounds, Our hunter here has always been a shifter but events over the last few days have awoken him to that fact” Peter took his coffee and sat down alongside Chris the leopard resting his chin on Peters' knee giving Derek and Stiles an unfathomable look.   
  
  
  
Derek sat on the seat across from Peter his customary scowl in place “What do you mean always been a shifter, we would have known, there is no way Gerard would have let someone take the bite and continue to live in his family”    
  
  
  
Peter sat forward lacing his fingers together “Ah that is where this gets interesting you see Christopher is not really an Argent , he was born in a family of shifters Snow Leopard shifters to be exact and from what I am learning a very rare form of shifter” Chris stuck his head up looking proud only to have Peter boop him on the nose “there is just going to be no living with you now is there” Peter sighed faux dramatically    
  
  
  
Stiles spoke up from where he was perched on the arm of Derek’s chair, “So how did Chris become an Argent then” Running a hand through Chris coat Peter looked at Stiles “that my dear boy is a long and painful story, and Christopher's by right to tell” Chris made a soft chuffing sound and rubbed his head against Peters' leg causing both Stiles and Derek to look at him with confusion.   
  
  
  
“Ahh let me guess you just heard our dear hunters voice in your head, I believe the tone was Peter tell the damn story” Peter looked at Chris who tilted his head as if to say Well,    
  
  
  
“wait Chris can do that I mean wow” Stiles looked at Chris    
  
  
  
“This is the first time I have heard his voice ,normally its been images quick flashes when he wants to get a point across, I don’t think he knew he was doing it the first time, the Yeti alluded to Shifters of his type having a few impressive skills “ He laughed when he saw the shocked look on both of the younger man's face at the mention of the Yeti.   
  
  
  
Sitting forward a bit more Peter began to tell the Derek and Stiles all that had happened in few days they were gone and how Chris had found out about his heritage, when Peter spoke of the murder of Chris’ mother Derek and Stiles both gave Chris and sympathetic and understanding look, by the time Peter had finished both Derek and Stiles looked amazed and in stiles case slightly envious at the time Peter and Chris got to spend with the Yeti clan.    
  
  
  
Chris left Peters side and prowled over to where Derek and Stiles sat his eyes flashed there electric blue before he bowed his neck to Derek, Peter watched as Derek’s eyes flared red in return at this willful act of submission.   
  
  
  
“He needs a pack , I want him to have a place here with us, “ For the first time in a long time Peter really wanted something and he would move heaven and earth to get Derek to accept Chris as a member of the Pack, it had seemed so natural for Peter to accept Chris but how would his Nephew feel was another matter.    
  
  
  
Derek gave Peter a long look then down at Chris “ I would like to wait until you have shifted back before formally accepting your petition to join us, I believe what my uncle says is true that you wish to become a member of our Pack , but I think you will understand that I would like to hear it spoken by you” Derek gave Chris a soft smile and Chris huffed acknowledging what Derek had said.   
  
  
  
“there is that issue, I am not sure if Chris knows how to shift back or if he feels any compulsion at the moment to do so “ Peter wandered out loud giving the leopard a soft look, “I hate to admit it but I do miss his  grumpy face “    
  
  
Stiles let out a gleeful laugh “I knew it, my god you are so Twitterpated by him”   
  
  
Peter blinked at the word “I am what? “   
  
“Peter, man don’t tell me you have never seen Bambi “ Stiles respond in shock,    
  
“ I may have eaten the occasional deer but no I never did watch it “ Peter answered dryly    
  
Stiles blew a rather impressive raspberry at him and then continued “Dude it means you're infatuated, in loooovveee “ Stiles drawing out the last word obnoxiously as he swooned theatrically across Derek's lap.   
  
“Nephew how do you put up with him” Peter pinched the bridge of his nose while he would not say it was love he felt for Chris, not yet maybe it was something far more than mere infatuation and lust.   
  
  
“I’m awesome and Derek knows it that is why he puts up with me” Turning Stiles kissed Derek’s messy bed hair “isn't that right babe”   
  
  
The soft smile Derek tried to hide was sickeningly sweet and it made Peter feel happy for his nephew it was how Mates should be and Derek had found a good one in Stiles, those thoughts made him look at Chris who unerringly was looking right back at him.   
  
  
  
“So Peter what do you think Deaton is after in all of this, from the way you tell it he has had an unhealthy interest in this?” Stiles said his tone serious all joking put aside Derek looked at Peter eyebrows raised in silent question.   
  
  
  
“To be honest I don’t know ,I can theorise and postulate but when it comes to that druid his motivations are often a mystery, all I do know is Chris gets antsy when he sees him starts to snarl and hiss not sure if it is because Chris knows something or just the general feeling the druid makes us all feel” Peter watches as Chris walks across the room then stops and stretches tail held high back arched perfect display of cat yoga   
  
“Did you have anything to add to this conversation Chris ?” Derek asked snorting at the head shake the leopard gives.   
  
“I am going to go through Chris laptop when I can and see what else I can find out before you say anything Chris is fine with me doing that, Deaton emailed a lot of files and reports that Gerrard had and notes from the other druid so we may have some headway “   
  
  
  
“I take it you want to help Chris train, get used to the shift and learn control? you know the full moon is only two weeks away and I don’t know how it will affect him, don’t think we have ever had a leopard shifter around before ” Derek spoke as he got up to make more coffee   
  
  
  
Peter watched as Stiles got closer to Chris, he could see the twitch in the younger man’s fingers the urge to run his hands through Chris’s coat almost hypnotic, Chris came forward and butted his large head into Stiles' thighs knocking the young man over in a tangle of limbs , Chris then proceeded to rub his face against Stiles earning a giggle from the young Spark, 

 

“God your fur is so freaking soft, no wonder assholes try to hunt snow leopards, Jesus check out the size of those paws will you, Stiles had managed to get Chris to roll over his paws stuck in the air while Stiles stroked and rubbed Chris    
  
  
Peter looked at Chris and smirked the leopard was loving it beyond all reason and Stiles was cooing and giggling like a small child.    
  
  
Derek motioned to Peter to follow him, “We have a Problem, Boyd saw a couple of SUVs parked around the Preserve with out of town plates, and when he had a sniff around he said they smelt like hunters”    
  
  
  
“No one has approached you, let you know they would be in the territory? “ Peter asked mind already thinking on what needed to be done “Did Boyd get the plate numbers?”    
  
  
  
Derek nodded “Yeah we passed them on to the Sheriff, just to be certain, but he has not gotten back to us yet there was a large pile up on the interstate and looks like it will be tomorrow before he can get the information for us”   
  
  
  
Peter nodded, “The rest of the Pack know? Isaac is on his own at Christopher's could we send someone to stay with him”    
  
  
  
“Yeah Danny is with him, he said Chris would be Ok with that “ Derek spoke, since becoming Derek’s newest Beta Danny had stuck to young Isaac like glue and young Isaac did not seem to mind.   
  
  
  
“Good, once we are done here Chris and I may take a sweep through the Preserve, let the big furry idiot have a run and I can sniff out if the hunters are around” Peter suggested    
  
  
Derek grunted and looked pleased with Peters concern with the Packs well being, they had come a long way and Peter had no issue with anyone knowing he considered this Pack his family , he was no longer a mentally unstable Omega , thanks to a feral Alpha and the ensuing fight ( another time he stepped in saving a certain Argent, Peter mused he had again become an Alpha, but has assured Derek he was more than happy with his role as Derek’s left hand.   
  
  
  
In Derek's Pack, the role was no longer a dirty secret, looked down upon, Peter was looked to when the Pack needed someone to negotiate with tact and diplomacy or in the case of the Rouge Alpha claw and fang.   
  
  
  
The rest of the Pack had slowly come around to Peter being with them, Erica the first to thaw and decide that Peter was hers to torment but also to phone late at night just to talk, where Erica led the rest followed.    
  
  
  
Stiles became Peters right hand in all matters magic and he found training the young spark one of life’s joys not that he would tell the young man that , Stiles caught on quick and his nimble mind was an amazing thing , Stiles had earned a special spot in Peters' heart for helping his Nephew become the Alpha they all knew existed inside of Derek, for bringing love and joy back into Derek’s life, Peter would defend them both with his life if it came to it , he was a selfish man and having this pack made him happy and he wanted to keep that.   
  
  
  
At yelp and Derek’s chuckle drew him back from his thoughts, Stiles laid sprawled out on the floor with Christopher perched over him, running a raspy tongue up the back of the young sparks  neck and through his hair   
  
  
  
“Ewww gross dude “ Stiles complained loudly under a pile of snow leopard fur, “I’m not sure how comfortable I am with how affectionate he is now like I love that he wants to cuddle but the dude is heavy,” Stiles groaned from underneath Chris.   
  
  
  
“Christopher, Kitten can you let Stiles up please, I know you're just trying to be affectionate but really I don’t think our Alpha wants his mate squashed, and your tongue is rather rough” Peter got a mental image of Chris grinning, and thought you really are a little shit at times back at the Leopard.   
  
  
  
Derek’s eyebrows rose, he could sense the communication going on between the two just not the details, he gave Peter a questioning glance “Not now Derek, let us just say Chris and I have some things we are working out, and most need to wait till he decides to become human again”    
  
  
  
Derek thankfully let the matter drop, Peter did not intrude when Derek was making balls up of courting Stiles, Ok maybe a little bit of meddling but Der knew better than to stick his nose in Peters business.   
  
  
  
Peter and Chris spent the day with Derek and Stiles, Peter patiently telling Stiles about life in the Yeti village and about Dhirti and Binsia and Stiles even managed to extract a promise from Peter that he would take him to visit them soon.   
  
  
  
Leaving the loft with a large Leopard in tow would have been bothersome if not for a charm Stiles had, to all who looked at Chris they just saw a  Bengal cat and not a Snow leopard , the charm was only good for a few days and only worked on mundanes but it made travelling about with 40 kg of Snow Leopard a little easier , People would just think that Peter was a mad cat person , they had thought worse of him in the past. 

  
  


  
  
  
  
**_Three things cannot be long hidden: the sun, the moon, and the truth. Buddha_ **   
  
  
Peter pulled up at the chain link fence that signified the start of the Preserve, Chris sat alongside growling softly under his breath, I am going to park a down a bit further so we can be out of view.   
  
  
  
Peter slid the Aston behind a row of trees the British racing green of the car blending with the shrubs, opening the door he and Chris got out,   
  
  
  
“we are going to take a look kitten, I don’t like the idea of Hunters wandering about our territory, most don’t hold the same code you do sweetheart” Peter ran his hand through Chris’ coat as he spoke    
  
Peter looked about the dirt parking lot and noticed the two SUV’s that Boyd had reported seeing, both seemingly unoccupied, “let's take a look shall we “ Peter said as he got out of the car, Chris took up position alongside him tail swishing back and forth ears moving to listen for any threat.   
  
  
  
The cars were both locked and the heavily tinted windows made would have made it hard for someone to peek inside unless of course, you had a wolfs or cats eyesight.   
  
  
  
Peter pressed his face to the window not seeing much that would give away who the cars belonged to and the scent around the vehicles had died down, Peter could still smell the tell tail scents of aconite and gun oil, and sweat, the faint trail led off deeper into the Preserve     
  
“shall we investigate Kitten “ Peter lead Chris back to his car , Peter opened the door to the drivers side and stripped down, Chris making an approving rumble in his chest as he watched Peter remove his clothes, “Shall we run Kitten” Peter asked before he smoothly shifted his black wolf darting off followed closely by Chris.   
  
The Wolf and Leopard moved silently following the faint scent left by the hunters following the trail deeper into the Preserve dashing through the dappled light until they heard voices in front of them.    
  
Peter crouched down low belly kissing the earth and Chris followed suit creeping alongside Peter the crawled to a small clump of brush, it kept them concealed from the men further down the path.   
  
  
  
“Set the Cameras up higher in that tree , we want to catch sight of when these shifter scum come through , heard a rumour this pack has a couple of Alphas in it , maybe we should take one of them out, make it easier if we have to take the Pack out” One of the Hunters spoke of to the side there was a sound close to where Peter and Chris were hiding it was the second hunter “Nylander still not sure what he wants to do, think he wants to see if Argent really had turned traitor” The one standing close to Peter and Chris spat on the ground “Why don’t we leave a few laced  traps hidden about the place, teach them that they don’t own the preserve”    
  
  
  
Another voice sounded off from the side, “You boys finished with that camera, you can head down to Gerrard's old bunker want to make sure the safe box has not tampered with the silent alarm went off three nights ago , anybody got in they would not have known the safe box was there so it should be okay but still need to check”    
  
Peter looked at Chris who was growling quietly, nudging the leopard they crept away from the hunters. Peter led them along the overgrown path towards where the bunker lay they could make it faster than the hunters and Peter was eager to see what they were so eager to protect.   
  
  
  
Running alongside Chris was exhilarating thanks to his large tail Chris could make the sharpest turns possible kicking dirt up behind him, Peter was almost certain there would be very few surfaces that the big cat could not climb and could not wait to see Chris having a chance to stretch his legs so to speak, to watch as he became more and more confident with his shift , he already seemed to be confident but Peter wanted Chris to excel in his new form like he knows he will.   
  
  
  
They came to the opened metal door half buried in the ground and Chris hissed loudly, the place had triggered his shift the memories and knowledge of what had been done to his mother down there , Peter lead Chris off towards the treeline and sent a mental image of Chris waiting for Peter , Chris made an angry sound but Peter flashed his eyes Chris sullenly agreed to wait.   
  
  
  
Peter crept forward ears pricked forward he would hear the hunters long before they came upon the clearing and the bunker and he was certain that Chris would warn him. Peter got down the stairs with little effort the room smelled of dirt and mould , there were still the faintest hints of Christopher’s scent from three nights ago , he could smell the distress his mate was under , it made him whine, as he moved deeper into the room he could make out the scent of Deaton the druids smell was stronger he had been here in the last few hours , Peter let his nose guide him and he found a door barely discernible from the wall, it must have been hidden with magic , Peter could make out the faint traces of an old concealing spell.    
  
  
  
The door was slightly ajar he nosed passed it and walked into the small room there was a dusty old bed and a desk that had an old computer on top, a small ground safe was open and empty , Peter Huffed the druid had gotten to the information first , the hunters would not know this gave he and Chris the upper hand, leaving the room he head up and out of the bunker just as the hunters entered the clearing .   
  
  
  
They let out shouts at the sight of Peter leaving the bunker and one levelled a gun at Peters direction as the hunter went to take the shot there was a flurry of white and a loud snarl , Chris burst out of the underbrush causing the hunters to scrabble backwards yelling Chris took swipes with his large paws driving the hunters back then turned tail and ran the direction Peter was heading both disappearing to the sound of confused shouts.   
  
  
  
“OH Kitten you were magnificent” Peter thought in the leopard’s direction he could feel Chris preen beside him, and he could feel waves of protecting, mine,  rolling of the Leopard.   
  
  
  
Peter led them to the car taking a longer route that led through snarls and boggy ground hoping that any hunter trying to track them would get stuck or lost at least for a short while.    
  
  
  
Chris would periodically stop rubbing his scent glands in his cheek against a tree of rock outcrop, Peter realising that he was mixing his scent with the rest of the Pack who would often run through here on nights of the full moon.    
  
It settled something deep inside Peter seeing the other man wanting to mix his scent with Peter’s Pack.   
  
Getting back to the car Peter scanned the area making sure there were no eyes to see them, slipping back to his human form he quickly dressed motioning for Chris to get in the car.   
  
The motor purred to life and Peter took off sedately as not to draw attention to themselves,    
  
“I think we need to pay the druid a visit don’t you “ Peter was getting tired of finding the druids grubby fingerprints on everything, and he did not like the interest he had taken in Christopher    
  
Chris growled in agreement then lay down resting his head on Peter’s thigh, Chris warm puffs of breath could be felt through the denim of Peters jeans.   
  
  
  
Peter drove into town heading straight for the Vets office, he parked the car at the back of the clinic and headed straight to the back door, Deaton had not bothered locking it so it was easy enough for Peter and Chris to enter unobserved, going down the hall straight to the druids office , Peter opened the door and took a seat knowing the druid would know they had arrived the act of entering the office setting of the runes that the druid had placed around the door.    
  
  
  
Chris prowled back and forth in the small office his tail lashing angrily knocking a pen jar of the desk , “Calm Kitten we will get to the bottom of this I assure you” as Peter spoke the door flung open and Deaton entered ready to launch into a tirade at whoever would let themselves into his office stopping short when he saw Peter and Chris.   
  
  
  
“What the hell Hale, why are you in my Office, is that Argent” Deaton backed against the door which he had shut behind him.   
  
  
  
Chris prowled forward until he stood in front of the druid, standing on his hind legs he shoved his front paws onto the druids shoulders, his fangs bared and dangerously close to the druids throat his eyes blazing baleful.    
  
  
  
“Kitten be nice, we will let the druid speak then decide if we rip is throat out or not” Peter looked at his nails as he spoke noting they really needed a good manicure, Chris dropped down still snarling quietly but moved to sit near Peter.   
  
  
  
“So you have been taking things that don’t belong to you again I see” Peter stated baldly    
  
“I have not Idea what you mean Hale” Deaton had moved slowly from the door around to the other side of his desk, no doubt fiddling with protection ruins he had hidden underneath,   
  
“The Files and notes you took from the bunker let’s start with those shall we” Peter smiled viciously letting his fangs drop ever so slightly    
  
“I don't know what you are talking about”Deaton's heart skipped ever so slightly a lesser wolf would not detect the lie but Peter was better than that    
  
“Such lies you tell, how about you try that again this time tell me the truth or I will let Christopher here do something nasty “ Chris growled as if on cue baring his fangs    
  
  
  
With a resigned sigh, Deaton reached under his desk and pulled out a box file filled to bursting and placed it on the desk “I take it this is what you want ?”    
  
  
  
“Why yes it is” Peter reached over and grabbed the file away from Deaton, “Thank you for looking after this for us, Oh, by the way, there are some not so virtuous hunters out looking for this too, I would make myself scarce if I were you”    
  
  
  
Deaton's face went through a series of emotions finally settling on a mask of annoyance, getting up from the desk and carefully moving around Chris he motioned for the two to leave “I have a heavily Pregnant pug to see to and the smell of Christopher is not going to help the expectant mothers nerves so if you don’t mind “    
  
  
  
Peter got up slowly and as he passed the druid he spoke slowly “druid do not mess in the affairs of Werewolves, we are prone to rash actions often resulting in blood” Chris chuffed in agreement as he walked past and hissed at the druid for good measure.    
  
  
  
Getting back in the car Peter collapsed against the seat in a gale of laughter “OH my god did you see his face , oh we make a pair “ Chris headbutted Peter affectionately, “All right let’s head home and read through this, I believe I have earned a stiff drink and you a bowl of beer”    
  
  
  
At the penthouse, Peter moved about the kitchen getting food ready while talking to Chris who sat perched on one off the bench seats    
  
As he let the pasta sauce simmer Peter grabbed the document box pulling out the first folder and reading it aloud as he lent against the counter“The Subject Aisara Gregory of the Pamir Pack , 27 years old newly made Alpha , having taken the mantle from her mother when she passed away, either she or her child she is carrying is a luna kosnulas’gene” Peter looked over at Chris “Think we may need to ask Stiles to do a little bit of research the word looks Russian but I am a little rusty, I am sure our little Spark can find out”    
  
  
  
Peter pulled his phone out and sent Stiles a quick text, smiling at the quick response, “Ahh he says he has just gotten his hands on an old Russian Bestiary I believe the dear boy is going to be a happy little research bee tonight “    
  
Chris made a huffing and snorting sound that Peter had come to associate as a leopard laugh “Don’t take my teasing as putting the boy down we would be lost without him, I just know that boy loves to get his nose buried in some old Tome” Peter explained as he places the file down , he went back to the stove and put the pasta on to boil, Chris lifted his head sniffing the air and made a please growl    
  
“I know that Rigatoni Alla Genovese is not something one would normally feed an overgrown house cat but we have to make do Christopher ” 

 

Peter gave Chris’s head a stroke as he went to retrieve bowls from the sideboard he got out a normal pasta bowl for himself and a large serving bowl for Chris, plus an another to pour some beer in for the leopard    
  
Peter opened a nice red wine letting it breathe and went to the fridge to get out the last of the wolfsbane beers he had poured it into the bowl “I know wine is not a favourite of yours and I thought you would prefer a beer” Chris huffed an affirmative tail swishing happily Dishing up the pasta Peter grabbed the files and brought them to the table , sipping on his wine he started to read through the files again, “You know we may be able to track down your leap” Peter put the file down looking at the Leopard who was busy licking his bowl clean, Chris cocked his head at Peter and snuffled    
  
  
  
Maybe Chris did not want to think about that yet , Peter shuffled the files around covering the table with them “ahhh this was interesting “ Peter pulled out some notes and a black and white photo of a young man, he was tall and built solidly like Christopher and had the most amazing eyes Peter had ever seen, even from this black and white image Peter was sure this man’s eyes would be blue just like Christophers . the young man was leaning against a tall tree an axe resting against his legs, he was shirtless obviously he had been working, but what stood out to Peter were the tattoos that covered his body so similar to the ones that Stiles wore 

 

“Your Father was the Leaps Spark so it seems and a rather strong one “ Peter gave Chris a look turning the photo so that Chris could look at it, Chris gave a soft sad huff. Peter ran his hand over Chris’ s head,

 

“I'm sorry Kitten, he looks like you, look here is a picture of him and your mother “ tilting the new picture for Chris to see , then looking at it carefully “She was very beautiful , she looks very in love with your father “ Peter reads some more notes “They were a small pack having immigrated from the USSR , it was just your mother and father they stayed with relatives of your Father” Peter smiled and showed him another picture , his mother very pregnant “I would say she was carrying you kitten” Chris made a quite chitter , Peter could feel the waves of sadness coming off Chris , “I think we need some comfort “ Peter made his way to his large freezer opening it he smiled as he looked over to the leopard “French Vanilla with caramel swirl “ he grabbed a spoon and a large serving spoon and sat back down Peter dug into the Ice cream with the larger spoon then held it out for Chris to lap it up .   
  
“I am off the firm belief that Ice cream makes the world a better place , well at least until the tub is finished and the guilt of eating the whole tub hits “ Peter smirked liking a drop of ice cream off his lips and let out a laugh as he saw the Ice Cream that had gotten onto Christopher's nose, “Oh dear you are a bit of a mess kitten “ Peter lent forward to wipe the ice cream off but Chris beat him to it with his large raspy tongue    
  
“I don’t know about you sweetheart  but I am beat, lets take all of this “ Pointing to the files “ And head to bed “ getting up he set about tidying the kitchen, it was funny this place had not really felt like much of a home, just somewhere for Peter to hide and sleep , but having Chris even in Leopard form about had made it   more like a home than a hotel, just having another presence in the house and one that Peter cared about making a difference . 

  
Keeping himself apart from the pack in some ways had been an act of self preservation on his part he knew, the fear of letting this young pack in taking the place of the family he lost well that had terrified him,  To be honest he was not sure his grasp on sanity could stand having anything happening to these young wolves it would break him, they had managed without his say so to become important just like a certain hunter who was now making a nest out of his expensive sheets.    
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please feel free to comment lovely readers


	5. Yellow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris returns to human form

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just want to give a big thank you to Amber Bunny in the Steter Network for being such a lovely beta reader. Christmas, New years have caused a small delay in updates never fear going to try and aim for another one by the end of the week

**_Yellow is the colour that possesses the highest symbolic quality because of the saffron colour of the monks’ robes. Previously a colour worn by criminals, it was chosen as a symbol of humility and separation from materialistic society. It symbolizes renunciation and desirelessness. Because it is also the colour of the earth, yellow denotes stability and grounded nature._ **

  
  


Chris came awake in stages, the first thing he noticed was the warm body that was draped over him, second was the all-encompassing scent of Peter, Chris had grown used to the other man’s smell over the last few days, his feline sense of smell even more delicate than the wolves, he had fought a losing battle to submerge himself in Peters scent since Peter had arrived at the Yeti camp.    
  
That had surprised Chris, he hadn’t expected to have anyone come looking for him let alone Peter, this made something inside of Chris preen a little, the leopard inside grumbling it was only right his Mate should come to find him.    
  
Yeah that revelation was a bit of a shock, but if Chris was honest it was not a total surprise, there had always been something connecting him and Peter, even when they were younger Chris had always had an infatuation- for want of a better word with the wolf.    
  
Peter, in Chris’s eyes, was more than he let on. Everyone saw the sass, the unrestrained acid, tongue and biting anger when defending his family; but Chris had seen echoes of another part of Peter: the kind and loving Pack mate - he had spent days tending and watching over Erica and Boyd when they were rescued from Gerard making sure both betas were never left alone and their wounds healed. After the Nogitsune he had made sure that he had kept Stiles close giving the boy comfort and helping him to come to terms with what had happened, he achieved this by ostensibly offering to help Stiles train his Spark, late nights studying at Derek’s loft meant that Stiles was seldom left on his own, if the Sheriff was on nights Peter had the pack organised with who would keep Stiles company.   
  
Peter had even in his own way helped Derek and Stiles see what they really meant to each other - locking them both in the loft with a mountain ash barrier around it until they saw sense may have been a little over the top but by then all of the Pack had agreed with Peter’s methods.   
  
Peter had even started fussing over Chris. It had started not long after Allison had passed, mysterious food parcels had started turning up on the doorstep, he knew it was not Stiles or the Sheriff as they would have left a note. The first thing to arrive was a pot of pot-au-feu, a beef stew his mother Elizabeth used to make, and wrapped in tea towels was a loaf of fresh crusty bread. Chris had toyed with throwing it away but ended up eating the entire thing and ripping chunks of bread off to eat the stew with all the while tears streaming down his face. Somehow the stew had opened the floodgates to his grief over Ally. Food parcels and clean shirts started to make a regular appearance - it should have worried Chris more at the time that someone was breaking into his home and taking his dirty clothes and washing them, he suspected that it was Peter, and was surprised how it did not worry him like it should. 

  
That was the point in Chris’s mind that he began to see Peter in a different light, not just the ex-crazy werewolf, or Derek’s troublesome uncle, he began to see the depths of the man behind the sarcasm and bite, a man in need of a pack to care for. If Chris was honest the small things that Peter was doing were helping him not fall into his grief like he wanted to - knowing that someone would care if he dropped of the face of the earth, even if that person was Peter Hale.   
  
A soft chuckle behind him drew him back from his memories, Peter’s breath ghosting against the back of Chris’s neck,   
  
“Well now, look who’s human again” Peter’s voice purred in his ear, his hand lightly stroking Chris’s arm softly,    
  
Chris burrowed under the blankets, trying to hide, but also breath in more of Peter’s scent that was all over the bed linens. Peter’s touch was calming in a way Chris had never really thought about before. “Relax Christopher, you’ve been through a lot, just take your time.” Peter’s voice was calm and comforting helping Chris stay tethered to the now, his body still fighting to shift again seek refuge in fur and fang, not have to talk about what had happened or what would happen now.   
  
Peter continued to speak quietly yet playfully, “You know you make a magnificent leopard Chris but I am awfully glad to have you back, and while I have loved getting to cuddle against that lovely warm fur of yours I find this far more appealing to lay against” 

 

Chris couldn't help but snort at the gentle flirting. This was something new, normally Peter’s comments were laced with sexual innuendo but if felt different now like Peter actually meant what he said.   
  
Chris spoke slowly, his throat felt thick and gravelly after two days without talking, “Why’d you come looking for me Peter?”   
  
Peter kept moving his hand slowly up Chris’s arm, “Well Isaac called, worried, he came home to find the house in a bit of a state and you gone, you can imagine how he felt.”    
  
Chris burrowed his face further into the pillow, the feathers muffling his voice as he spoke, “I’m sorry I made him worry and dragged you into all of this, I just had to run. Didn’t even think of where I was going until I ended up at the bunker...” he was certain Peter could smell the waves of guilt and worry coming off him.   
  
“Deaton was there I assume?” Peter spoke quietly behind Chris his hand still making soothing patterns up Chris’s arm.    
  
Chris turned his head so he was facing Peter, “No not when I got there, but he arrived not long after”    
  
“What did he want? That druid always has a purpose to his visits.” Peter’s tone did not hide his feelings about the cryptic druid.   
  
“At first he tried to explain why the Council never told me about what Gerard had done, tried to justify it.” Chris let out an angry hiss.   
  
“The Council are more trouble than they are worth, they have done nothing but hinder Stiles in his studies and seem hell-bent on being in control for ‘balance’ they say, a load of shit if you ask me...” Peter grumbled.    
  
“I have to agree with you. I pretty much accused Deaton of wanting me for his own plans, now that Scott is no longer his own pet Alpha.” Chris ran a hand through his unruly morning hair, he really was going to need a shower. His newly awaked senses picking up on his body odour, at least Peter smelled nice. When had Peter started to smell so good? A small purr escaped Chris as he leaned forward to sniff at Peter’s neck hesitantly, not wanting to offend the Alpha but he really wanted to get a better sniff of the man.   
  
Peter seemed quite happy to let Chris scent him and bared his throat a little more. Taking a deep breath Chris filled his nose with Peter’s scent, it felt like home and wild all at the same time. Chris pulled away, confused with the feelings Peter’s scent was evoking in him, his inner Leopard snarl unhappily.   
  
Peter leaned forward and rubbed his cheek against Chris’s cheek in comfort as if sensing the leopard’s unhappiness and Chris’s confusion “Was that okay?” Peter asked when he pulled away.   
  
It was such a natural pack thing to do, to offer comfort, and while Chris had been shifted it seemed both natural and needed, but now how would Peter take it if he returned the gesture? So he did; it felt different to feel Peter’s morning stubble brush against his own unruly beard, but it felt nice. It made him feel warm, not like the perfunctory cheek brushes and kisses he had shared with Victoria over the last years with her. Chris was pleasantly surprised to see a slightly bewildered look cross the normally smug asshole’s face.   
  
“I think we have a lot to talk about today and while I would much rather spend it here, we do have things to do.” Peter sat up and Chris made a half-hearted attempt at burying back under the covers until Peter ripped the bed clothes back and pointed a finger at Chris, “You need a shower and to trim that monstrosity of a beard you have going on. While I do love the beard I’d like it a little less ‘I live in a cabin in the woods’ and a little more ‘Brad Pitt designer stubble.’” As he spoke Peter sauntered over to the dresser removing jeans, socks and underwear, from another he removed a black henley, “These should fit you” as he handed them to Chris who was now sitting up “Go shower, I’ll make breakfast.”    
  
“Oh, and there’s a spare toothbrush in the cabinet!” Peter yelled out as he left the room.   
  
The bathroom smelled of clean towels and Peter. In particular what Peter had done in the shower last night. He was surprised how long the smell lingered, lust and want paired with Peter’s singular scent, he could feel himself starting to grow aroused at the smell. This was going to be embarrassing if he did not get a handle on these feelings or the fact his body was reacting to Peter like a horny seventeen year old virgin.   
  
He had been attracted to men in the past, but thanks to Gerard’s intolerance for anything outside of Gerrard’s narrow view, Chris had never felt free to explore those feelings. He had been quickly married off to Victoria as soon as Gerrard thought he was old enough and any passing attractions to others were buried deep down.    
  
Spending as much time around Peter as he had, he grew to see that the feelings of animosity and snark they both shared had started to warm into something familiar, and that Peter both aroused and amused and frustrated Chris in equal parts, now even more so.    
  
What had the Yeti matriarch meant by Mates? He knew the term when in connection with the Werewolves it was some mystical thing: your equal, your heart’s missing piece. They used the term when speaking about Derek and Stiles, and yes, Chris could see that there was a deeper connection between the two, more than just boyfriends or partners.   
  
He stepped under the running water, the cascading water soothing tired muscles. The enclosed space smelt so strongly of Peter Chris let out a soft growl, why did Peter evoke such strong feelings from his Leopard? He wanted to bare his neck and submit to the Alpha so badly it frightened Chris, was this part of being Mates? This feeling, this need?    
  
Chris put the thoughts aside for now and washed himself down, enjoying the warmth of the shower and the feeling of cleanliness, but he did find that he missed the scent of Peter that he had been carrying on his skin. Huffing at his sappiness he got out of the shower. Taking the time he trimmed his beard into a neat goatee and slicked back his hair, it was really getting long, but he had not bothered with cutting it since Ally’s death.    
  
He paused in brushing his hair, thinking of her, how would she have felt knowing the truth about Chris’s heritage, and the fact her father is a born shifter. Chris liked to think that Allison would have understood and supported him.    
  
Putting his melancholy thoughts aside, he went into Peter’s room to dress. Pulling on the underwear and jeans made Chris suddenly aware of how strange it felt after several days of not wearing clothing. Well, he had his own fur coat after all. Pulling the henley on he was immediately hit by the scent of Peter, something curled happily in his gut. The jeans rode a little high and the t-shirt rode up each time he moved his arms exposing his belly. It would have to do until he got back to his place. That thought made him feel a bit strange, he had spent the past three days in Peter’s company, most of it in his leopard shape, and he was not sure if he wanted to go home.    
  
Chris walked out of the bedroom and followed the smells of cooking waffles and bacon to the kitchen. As a leopard, Peter’s kitchen had only interested him as places to climb up and the smells that radiated from it. Viewing it with human eyes Chris appreciated the fine fixtures and marble countertops, the centre burner on with a large skillet already on, bacon popping happily and Peter standing off to one side making fresh waffles. He was almost certain Peter preened at the silent praise, the role of caring Alpha seems to fit well on Peter this time around.   
  
“You brushed up well and even trimmed that monstrosity of a beard,” Peter had turned to face Chris reaching up he gave Chris’s goatee a playful tug before moving over to the stove top to check on the bacon.   
  
“Plans for today as I see it... we should have a look at the information about your family, see what leads we can come up with” Peter spoke as he turned the bacon using tongs and hissing as bacon fat caught him. Peter’s eyes flare red briefly, the sting of the burn causing past memories to briefly rise up, he covered it up quickly, the burn already subsiding. Chris must have smelled worried as Peter smiled in a soft way, one that Chris had not seen nearly enough. “Its okay Kitten. All healed and the memories were only flashes.” Peter plated up the bacon and waffles and grabbed some more things to go with the breakfast.    
  
Chris took some of the plates and placed them on the long table that ran along the wall, a long bench ran below, both sides covered in soft leather pads. Chris could see claw marks from where he had sat last night, he blushed slightly when Peter noticed.   
  
“Don’t worry about it Christopher they can be replaced, and having claw marks in the furniture is fine with me knowing the Pack has you back safe and sound.” 

 

Chris wanted to protest, the leather pads looked like they were of the highest quality and not a cheap item to replace.    
  
“You know guilt has a very distinct smell Chris, nearly puts a person off their breakfast.” Peter smiled around a forkful of bacon, “Sit down and eat.” Peter pointed to the spot alongside him, arching a brow when he noticed the shirt that he had left for Chris to wear ride up, exposing a strip of soft belly. Chris felt his cheeks heat at the intense gaze Peter gave him, fighting the urge to pull the shirt down.    
  
“Do you spend a lot of time with your shirt off?” Peter mused aloud, causing Chris to nearly choked on his waffle    
  


“Umm Why?”    
  
“Well I could not help but notice what a nice tan you have, and those running shorts you favour must really be quiet short, the tan goes quite a ways up“ Peter grinned.    
  
Chris wanted to scowl and tell the other man to stop, instead, he preened and felt inordinately pleased that his Alpha was admiring him. Hmm, ‘his Alpha,’ he liked the sound of that, but there was no way he was going to say that out loud. Peter already had an exaggerated notion of himself, it would do no good to further inflate the man’s ego.   
  
“All right Hale, eyes up. What do you have planned for us today?” Chris smirked as he watched Peter forcibly drag his eyes away from that strip of skin, and swallow a mouthful of bacon before speaking    
  
“Well I thought maybe we should go through those notes Gerrard had, see what information we can come up with, then I thought this afternoon I would drag you out to the preserve and we could work on your control and shift. The full moon is only two weeks away and I have no idea how it will affect you.” Peter ate another mouthful of bacon, his lips were almost sinful looking with the oil of the bacon coating them, Chris’s eyes following when Peters' tongue darted out to lick the grease away. Chris didn’t realise he was staring openly at Peter’s mouth until he saw the smirk and Peter spoke again. “So are you okay with today’s plans Christopher, or would you like a few more minutes to stare at my mouth?”    
  
“Um, no that sounds good, uhh the training and digging through the notes part I mean.” Chris felt his cheeks flare with embarrassment and focused on the plate of food in front of him. “So Isaac was going to drop off some of my stuff right?” Chris looked hard at his waffle not wanting to risk looking at Peter.   
  
Peter stood up as he did he let his hand brush against Chris’s neck. Chris logically knew it was just Peter scenting him, something he did with other pack members - actually come to think of it he could not remember Peter really touching anyone but Derek - but it still made his breath catch. Peter chose not to notice the hitch in his breath and replied: “Yes he did, he promised to bring a few things over to Derek’s.”    
  
“So we go to Derek’s, get my stuff, then come back here and research?” Chris asked around another mouthful of waffle. Peter was a damn good cook: the waffles melted in his mouth. He was ravenous and rumbled contentedly when Peter came back with more food to put on his plate.   
  
“Full shift takes a lot of energy and you were in that form for close to three days. You look skinny, I know you were not eating properly before all of this went down.” Peter answered at the incredulous yet pleased look Chris directed at the food, “Eat Christopher.”    
  
“This one of those Alpha providing things,” Chris smirked and ducked a playful smack from Peter. He continued to wolf down the food under Peters pleased look, silently preening at the Alphas pleasure, drinking in the praise.   
  
Praise was never something Chris sought or expected he was always too slow, not hard enough, not a good enough shot in Gerrard’s eyes. Kate was always the example set and Chris now wonders if Gerrard’s constant criticism of him came from knowing what he was. Well fuck him, he was dead, or Chris hoped he was and Chris was finally getting to know the heritage stolen from him.   
  
Bumping his shoulder against Chris’s, Peter spoke, “What are you thinking about Christopher? You seem to be woolgathering there."   
  
“Hmm just the past, how I never seemed to be good enough for Gerrard, never matched his expectations. I guess now I know why.” Chris looked at his plate sighing.    
  
“Does it disappoint you to know you are what you are?” Peter asked carefully, he had turned and was looking at Chris with guarded eyes.   
  
Chris shrugged, “Honestly, not one bit. I’m not horrified at the prospect if that is what you’re wondering, and the thought of being part of a Pack? I kinda like it.”    
  
Peter threw an arm over Chris’s shoulder “I’m glad Christopher, I really am. I want you to feel comfortable, I want this to be your family, and I don’t want you regretting joining the Pack.”    
  
  
  
During the drive to the loft, Chris was subdued, Peter giving the occasional worried glance over to the hunter, “What is troubling you Kitten? You have been quiet this whole drive.”    
  
“I just- everything was so clear when I was a leopard. I knew what I wanted and it was all just- “ Chris slumped back in the car seat.   
  
“What is giving you pause Christopher?” Peter was worried now that Chris had time back in his human form he would start to regret the actions he may have taken while a leopard.   
  
“I loved it. I love the clarity giving in to the primal, the sense of finally being myself.” Chris sighed. Peter continued to focus on the road letting Chris speak without interruption, “If you had not have come for me I don’t know if I would have come back. It was you. You made me want to shift back.”    
  
Peter swallowed a lump that was forming in his throat “Oh Kitten, you would have come back. You just needed time, as I told you, I understand the allure of staying in our fully shifted form and I agree, the world is a much less confusing place when we shift.”    
  
The rest of the drive was spent in comfortable silence, Chris had his hand on Peters' thigh the contact reassuring to both of them. Peter tried not to smile but failed and was pleased by the soft smile on the hunter's face, “Nearly there Kitten.”    
  
Peter pulled his car up to the front of the loft, killing the engine, they sat and both looked at the building. Peter was certain he could smell the anxiety Chris felt. Getting out, Chris stood still looking up at the brick building, taking calming breaths as he focused on the sounds of the Pack above. This was a new thing that Chris was looking forward to being able to hear the Pack, hear their heartbeats, and get to know their scents. Maybe it would help him to be able to protect them better. Chris sighed as he felt Peter’s arm slip around his waist.   
  
“It’s going to be alright Chris,” Peter said while steering Chris towards the doors to the loft.   
  
“I guess we will find out.” Chris sighed, letting Peter lead him towards the elevator.   
  
Standing in front of the steel door Peter looked once to Chris and then banged loudly on the door and then waited. He felt a touch at his hand, looking down he could see Chris had linked his fingers with Peter’s.   
  
“Breath darling, all will be fine I promise.” Soothed Peter, as the loft door was opened by a smiling Stiles. 

 

“Der heard your voices,” Looking at Chris he grinned broadly “Nice to see your scowly face, even if you were cute as a cat.”   
  
“Leopard” Chris interjected huffily “I was a leopard.”   
  
Stiles waved a hand absently and had the audacity to pat Chris on the butt “Still a cat dude and you were a lot friendlier I have to say.”

  
Peter pushed Stiles gently into the loft “Stop teasing him brat.”   
  
“Glad to see you back though,” Stiles said with warmth in his voice as he lead them into the loft. Chris could not help but notice how much Stiles smelled like Derek, and wondered if with the time he had spent with Peter, if their scents were co-mingled like that too, or was it a Mate thing. 

  
A throat clearing brought him out of his thoughts Derek stood by the small kitchen smiling, “What did Peter promise you to get you to change back?” Derek asked, the Alpha smelled happy and nervous, what did Derek have to be nervous about?   
  
“His first edition Sandman comics and the keys to the Aston or his soul I cannot quite remember.” Chris smiled.    
  
Peter let out a huff, “And here I was thinking it was my sparkling personality and the promise of sex.”    
  
“Don’t pout Peter, it doesn’t make you look pretty.” Chris scolded gently with a smile.   
  
“A lie and you know it Argent, I am always pretty “ Peter turned to Stiles pretending to look offended.    
  
The loft door opened again and Boyd and Erica came in both looking pleased with themselves, “We found where those hunters are staying, the Beacon Lodge Motel.” At a worried scowl from Derek, Erica smiled a sharp smile, “Don’t worry Daddy Wolf, we played it safe, they never knew we were there.”    
  
“Well no more playing spy for now, we can work out how to keep an eye on these hunters once we have dealt with another issue.” Derek spoke calmly but Chris could tell that the Alpha was not happy with the two betas taking risks, he had come so close to losing them it had made him overprotective of the two.   
  
“Sure thing Alpha One” Erica smiled, Boyd rolled his eyes and smiled affectionately at his headstrong and feisty mate.   
  
“Lydia and Jackson are stuck away at college and Isaac could not get away from the Station so it’s just going to be us, but the others know the news,” Derek spoke quietly, Stiles had come to stand alongside his mate, smiling.    
  
“What news is that Derek?” Boyd took a seat on the sofa, giving Peter and Chris a confused look.    
  
"We’re getting a new beta!” Stiles answered gleefully.    
  
“I’m not sure that what Chris is would technically be a beta, babe,” Derek answers out of the corner of his mouth.   
  
“Well,” Stiles mock whispers back, “I think he would get annoyed if we called him Pack Pussy Cat.”    
  
Chris sighed. What was he doing, becoming a beta in a rowdy pack of young adults? But then he looked at each member in attendance and thought of Isaac, Jackson and Lydia and realised that here was right where he belonged. That this unlikely group had shared and fought so much and still had so much ahead of them, and if he could, he wanted to be there to help alongside Peter.   
  
Derek stepped forward, beckoning Chris towards him, “Christopher John Argent, son of Aisara and Simon, Alphas of the Pamir Leap, do you willingly submit to become a member of the Hale Pack?”   
  
Chris was shocked that Derek used his lost family’s names and titles, though one look at Peter’s smiling face and he knew where he got the information.   
  
Chris stood tall, facing Derek, “Alpha Hale, I would humbly submit to you and ask you find me worthy to become part of your Pac.k” Chris tilted his head, baring his neck to Derek. He could hear Peter’s steady heartbeat and took a deep breath as Derek leaned forward and bit down on the nape of Chris neck. At the first pinch of fangs, Chris felt the swirling Other that was the Pack awareness, warm strands of light flooding his consciousness and he knew each one was a member of the Pack. Derek’s strand was blazing bright and felt like strength and power, the same for Stiles, their bonds entwined with each other much like Boyd’s and Erica’s. Peter’s strand was warm and comforting, it felt like how warm honey does. Soothing and sweet and his Leopard purred ‘Mine’ at the feel of Peter’s bond. Chris looked up into the blazing red eyes of his Pack Alpha who smiled warmly at him, “Welcome to the Pack.”    
  
Chris knew his eyes flashed electric blue back, and embarrassingly he started to purr, Jesus was he going to purr each time he was happy or angry for that matter?   
  
In the next moment, he was surrounded by the rest of the pack, all hugging him, and in Erica’s and Stiles’s case giving him a loud wet kiss on both cheeks. He felt a true feeling of belonging for the first time in many years.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluff and smut and a run in with some asshole hunters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG an Update, yes I finally managed to get it done. This chapter is not beta read so please forgive any heinous grammatical errors.

** Gold, in Buddhism, symbolizes sun or fire. Hence, mixing gold with other elements is considered inauspicious as it dilutes the natural brilliance of the gold. Therefore, the gold used in the Buddhist fine art is always pure.  **

   


Chris was, again, thinking about his life choices. Once he and Peter had left the loft, Peter had suggested going to train in the Preserve. It sounded like a good idea, Chris was not afraid of physically pushing himself, but learning to rely on his new skill-set was taking some getting used to. 

   


He'd run, jumped, climbed, and shifted more times in the last hour than he thought possible and still, Peter pushed him — challenging him to rely on his instincts and to let his inner leopard lead.

   


His inner leopard had encouraged him to pounce on Peter and now he lay panting, pressed against the wet earth, Peter’s breath hot in his ears: “You’re still fighting like a hunter. Forget what that monster taught you and stop thinking, just feel and let your instincts work for you.” Fangs gently brushed against the back of his neck, and he tried to smother a moan by breathing into the dirt he was lying face down on.

   


The way Peter’s bare chest pressed against his back was giving Chris some uncomfortable thoughts; he tried not to think of that muscular, firm, chest against his back or how much he liked the feeling of Peter pinning him down. He felt the rake of Peter's claws on his hip, before he heard, “Christopher are you listening to me?” Peter’s grip on his hip grew stronger, “Oh…” Peter whispered against the back of his neck “You smell delightful.” The side of him that Gerard had trained wanted to buck the wolf off him but his true side wanted to roll over and bare his belly to soak up the scent and feel of this proud Alpha pinning him.

   


“I smell like dirt, sweat, and frustration, Peter.” Chris tried to keep his voice from faltering as he replied, trying not to make it obvious how much Peter’s own scent was affecting him. The man smelled like woodlands in the fall, and underneath that — lemon and bergamot. He tried to stop himself from taking great gulping lungful's and wasn’t entirely successful.

   


Peter ran his nose along the exposed skin on Chris’s neck, the hint of fang softly grazing along the sensitive skin, “Oh no, sweetheart. You smell like a winter’s storm, like pine needles in the frost, want and lust smell like warm cider and orange.”

   


Chris let out a muffled gasp when Peter rolled his hips slowly, he could feel and smell Peter’s need and want, and the feel of Peter’s growing erection pressed against him had Chris fighting a moan.

   


“Do you feel it, Christopher? Do you feel the bond between us? We’ve always had it, but we fought it, didn't we, never letting the other have the upper hand.” Peter’s hands started to move to rub along Chris’s ribs up to his shoulders in a move that made his head spin. Peter had Chris turned around, so he lay looking up at the wolf. Peter’s eyes flaring crimson, his breath coming out in short pants. Chris could see the control Peter was exerting, he would be lying to himself if he did not say that he too was fighting for control.

   


He reached up slowly, brushing fingertips across Peters' cheeks and was rewarded by a soft purr. Chris smirked; Peter gave him hell about his purr but the wolf could not pretend he was any better. Peter's eyes shone in the early dusk and Chris had never seen a more luminous sight, and without thinking, he craned his neck and pressed an almost chaste kiss to Peters' lips.

   
   
   


Peter’s reaction was not quite what Chris had expected, Peter sat back putting some space between them,    
“We need to talk first before I do something rash and impulsive.” Peter got the words out with his eyes still flashing, and he reached a hand out to Chris who took it without hesitation. 

   


“You and I have been through a lot together.” Peter smirked, “I think we have even tried to kill each other on several occasions, but we grew past that yes?” 

   
   


Chris nodded not sure where Peter was going with this conversation,

   


“Peter, you know I don’t hold onto the things that happened in the past, you and I are different men, both of us have had so much taken from us, I think it's time for us to get some happiness for a change.”

   


Chris was unsure what spurred him on. Maybe it was the hesitant look in Peters' eyes, maybe it was the fear of losing a chance at something special. He continued to speak, holding Peter’s hand firmly. “You are the most confounding conceited, vain, troublesome man I know, you won’t be told what to do, you argue and manipulate your way through things, these things should not make me feel half as crazy about you as I do.” 

   


Chris stopped for a moment, wondering if he said too much and unlacing his fingers from Peter’s. He went to stand but Peter grabbed his hand and pulled him down, so he was straddling Peter’s lap with one hand snaking around his waist.

   


“Christopher what are you saying? I need to hear it, please?” Peter's voice was soft, almost a whisper that could be caught and stolen by the wind, Peter stood so close Chris could see them, the different blue flecks in Peters' eyes, he could get lost in those eyes without thinking about it.

   


“I am saying you, idiot of an Alpha I am fairly certain we are mates, I could be wrong this whole thing is kind of new to me,” Chris let out a sigh. This dance they played needed to meet its conclusion and Chris knew that Peter's own insecurities were holding him back.

   


Peter made a small sound and pressed his face to Chris’ bared throat, he could feel Peter’s breath tickling the skin, bringing his hands up the set them on Peters' shoulders.

   


“Peter, I am fairly certain you know how I feel, I mean my leopard was fairly forward about it.” Chris smirked as he lent down and inhaled Peter’s scent, his nose brushing through the silky strands of Peter’s hair taking deep breaths. "You say my scent was amazing, you should smell yourself, Alpha.” Chris purposefully used the term, smirking at the growl it elicited. “You smell so good, I want to breathe you in all day, drink you down and never stop.” 

   


Peter growled into Chris’ neck, “You need to stop that, Kitten or my wolf will want me to claim you right here and now, and while he may like rolling around in the leaves and dirt, I am far fonder of fine cotton sheets.” 

“So, we are in agreement then? You’re going to take me home to your place and then you’re going to claim the hell out of me.” Chris could not help himself he rolled his hips letting out a soft hiss at the feel of their groins so close.

   


Peter hissed, pressing wet kisses to Chris’ throat. “Darling don’t tease me or I will knot you here on the forest floor for everyone to see...oh maybe you would like that kitten.” Peter’s nostrils flared, Chris knew he could smell the spike in Chris’ arousal, and he shuddered the thought of Peter doing that here out in the open made him feel hot and wanted. _  Fuck that was hot. _

   


“Hang on, knots are real? I thought that was a wild story told to scare hunters away from fucking werewolves?” Chris pulled back grinning at Peter, the answering smile from Peter had his stomach do happy flip-flops 

   


“Oh, Darling yes they are real and tonight I am going to show you if you want, I need you to think hard of this Christopher do you really want to be mated to me? You have read about it and you know what it means. Are you willing to bind your life and heart to mine? I will not have you make this decision lightly and I will not force this upon you.” The sincerity in Peters' eyes was heartbreaking.

   


Chris brought his hands up to gently hold Peter's face “I thought we were passed this wolf, I want you, I want to be your mate and I want you to claim me so every supernatural creature we come across knows you and I belong to each other, am I clear Hale?”

   


Peter nodded, his eyes glowing in the early evening light, bringing their lips together.  First kiss was surprisingly gentle, Chris taking the initiative and deepening the kiss, allowing himself to explore Peter' mouth with tentative licks, nipping on Peter's soft plump bottom lip, the soft growls that Peter made spurring Chris on to deepen the kiss running fingers through Peter's soft hair he gave an experimental tug Peter's answering roll of hips and growl making Chris do it again.    


“Seriously Chris I don’t want our first time to be in the dirt.” Peter mouthed at Chris’ neck as he spoke. “Let's head back to the car and get home.” 

   


Chris rolled his eyes good-natured. “Peter Hale giving sensible advice, things are changing. “Peter nipped at Chris' shoulder. 

"Such disrespect for your mate and Alpha.” Peter huffed.

   


Chris stood up, reaching down Chris pulled Peter up. “Would you have me any other way?” 

   


“Offhand I can think of several ways I would like to have you, but your right I do love the way you are, you’ve turned my world around.” Peter did not even realize he had said it, Chris, just smiled.

   


“Love you too, Princess,” Chris yelled over his shoulder as he ran smirking at the gobsmacked look on Peters' face.

   


He could hear Peter running behind him and put on a burst of speed. The thrill that he could not only keep up with the wolf but maybe outrun him filled Chris with a childish joy. He had not done more than learn to control his beta shift since returning to his human form, and part of him desperately wanted to go into full shift again, but he had promised Peter that he would not until he had learned to smoothly transition from one to the other. Also, with the group of strange hunters lurking about the place Derek wanted everyone to be careful and not to be caught out alone, so Chris slowed his pace as he spotted Peter's car, he then turned hearing Peter come running up behind him, 

   


“You ready to go home love,” Peter asked brushing his cheek against Chris’s cheek and pressing his hand to Chris’s back, holding him for a moment before leading them to the car.

   


They stopped on the drive home at the market, Peter deciding he wanted to cook something special for them for dinner, and Chris smiled seeing this side of Peter. They walked into the store side by side both grinning. Chris grabbing a cart while Peter sauntered over to the fresh fruit and vegetables, Chris unabashedly staring at Peter's backside as he walked off in front looking for the items he wanted.

   


Chris had to take a breath when it suddenly hit him not thirty minutes ago, he was making out like a teenager with Peter Hale in the Preserve and not only did he like it, he wanted more. The thought of not continuing, of not having Peter in his life like this made his stomach hurt and caused a ball of anxiety to form.

   


These feelings for Peter were not new not suddenly brought on by the shift, it's just until now he had felt admitting those feelings to said Alpha would have only earned him laughter and ridicule, but through there tentative bond he could feel that Peter felt the same for him and had for a long time. 

   


They had lost so much time to doubt and to the needs of the pack, maybe they should take this time for them.

Watching Peter check out the meat counter Chris was again struck by how much he actually loved the man, looking at Peter standing there in his fitted jeans and that V-neck t-shirt, sensuality just poured off the man, but underneath the carefully cut hair and stylish clothes, if you looked past the snark and bite there was a generous caring man who had been there each step of the way and promised to be there whatever they faced. 

   


He had not had this surety even with Victoria, there’s had been a business arrangement that some measure of affection had grown out of but there never was this promise, the partnership he looked to forge with Peter would be so much better, Chris hoped that it would be a forever kind of thing and from the waves of affection and want he was feeling through the Pack bond so did Peter.

   
   
   


Peter came back holding a large paper-wrapped package, at the questioning look from Chris Peter smiled, “Salmon, I thought tonight I would do baked salmon with lemon, thyme and asparagus “

   
   
   


Chris nodded pushing the cart over to the fresh asparagus “sounds good and what are your plans for dessert “he fought a shiver as Peter played a possessive hand across Chris's lower back, giving Chris a devilish grin

   


“Well, we will have to see “Peter pressed his full lips together in a smirk, that Chris dearly wanted to kiss off him but wondered how Peter would react to such open affection. He need not have worried as Peter leaned against him and pressed a kiss to his cheek,

   


“Go find us a bottle of something nice to drink, I want to get a few more things” Peter directed

   


“but it won’t have wolfsbane in it “Chris murmured

   
   


“No, we are just going to be enjoying the flavour I want you stone-cold sober for tonight, Christopher” there was a soft growl in the way Peter said his name and the promise of what tonight held made Chris nervous and excited at the same time. He was a 46-year-old man, not some young virgin he had, he had sex before, OK not with another man and most definitely not with a werewolf but still, the butterflies that felt more like elephants in tap shoes tangoed in his gut.

   
   
   


Chris was standing looking at the bottles of single malt when he was overcome by a feeling of unease, turning to look he spotted a man in his late 60s if Chris had to guess staring at him, it took him a moment to recognize the man was Joseph Nylander one of his father's associates from Boston, What Chris remember about him was he was a sadistic fuck who enjoyed hurting shifters he followed his own code much like Gerard and did not give a fuck about what the Hunter's council thought.

   
   
   


It meant bad news if he was skulking around Beacon Hills, he thought there must be the hunters that Derek had received word about.

   
   
   


Nylander stepped towards Chris, his expression hard “I hear you prefer the company of Hales instead of good people these days Argent” he said by way of greeting.

   


Chris straightened throwing his best glare at the man, and praying his control did not slip and his eyes did not flare, “When it comes to who I spend my time with Nylander I don’t really care what you think, and for your information, the Hales are good people.”

   
   


“People, fucking rabid dogs is what they are “Nylander hissed getting into Chris’s face 

   


“They should have all died in that fire, your sister was doing a good thing trying to rid the world of that vermin” The smell of the hunter made Chris want to snarl, he smelt like death and cordite, wolfsbane and oil, god was that how he used to smell to the pack, Chris took a step back shoving his hands into the pockets of his jeans afraid his claws may come out and give the game up.

   
   
   


Nylander glared at Chris then gave a disdainful snort “What they say is true then, you’ve gone native thrown yourself to the wolves, well you know what we do to traitors, your no better than the wolves you run with”.

   
   
   


Chris let a snarl slip noticed only by Nylander “You have to be fucking kidding me, you let one of those dirty fuckers turn you?” 

   
   


Chris was seconds away from losing his tenuous grip when a warm hand settled on the back of his neck and a smooth voice spoke alongside him “Christopher do we have a problem here “ Smiling brightly Peter glanced at Nylander “Peter Hale and you are “ Peter did not bother to extend a hand knowing it would not be shaken instead he played the icy civil card he was so good at.

   


“I know who you are Hale, a mad wolf who should have been put down years ago. “Nylander spat 

   


Chris was aware he was making a low rumbling sound and the only thing keeping him from reaching out with his claws and gutting the man was Peter’s warm hand against his back and the smell of his mate keeping him calm.

   
   
   


“I assume you have told Alpha Hale of your arrival in Beacon Hills?” Peter asked casually. 

   
   
   


Nylander made a rude sound in his throat “I thought that Welp McCall was Alpha.”

   
   
   


Peter shrugged “Not that our Pack is any of your business but McCall, is not Alpha of the Beacon Hills territory” Peter offered to raise an eyebrow Peter continued “My Nephew Derek is Alpha of Beacon Hills and it would show proper courtesy for you to announce yourself and explain why you and your Hunters are skulking about “ 

   
   
   


“I don’t have to tell him a thing the Hale pack is a joke, a pack of kids run by a half-feral man child “Nylander felt confidant egging on Peter as he knew that Peter would not risk a confrontation in public but Chris could smell the smug scent coming from the Hunter wanting to goad and challenge Peter. 

   
   
   


“I find your disrespect for my pack and family insufferable, but I have been showing Christopher how to control himself even in the most unpleasant of circumstances, I will inform my Alpha of your presence in Beacon hills and leave it at his discretion” 

   
   
   


Nylander got closer and smirked “I never thought I would see the day Peter Hale a neutered beta to his nephew” 

   
   
   


Peters' eyes flashed red briefly “On no I am much more than that, but even a Packs left hand must show restraint sometimes.” 

   
   
   


The hunter stepped back looking at Peter” you're the left hand?” 

   
   
   


Peter flashed the barest hint of a fang “I am, and you would do well to remember that next time you try to goad my Mate into a fight”

   
   
   


Nylander sneered and spat on the ground,” You have to be kidding me right, you are mated, Gerard always said you were going to grow up to be a little queer boy, but he would roll in his grave now, and  you’re  fucking a Hale on top of it.” 

   
   
   


Chris’s brows rose in shock, but was quietly pleased with the admission Peter had made, the hunters council would take issue with it of course but Chris no longer gave a fuck  what they thought, they were only out for themselves if past events were to be gone by, he moved so he stood alongside Peter and linked his hand with Peters, he gave his hand a light squeeze, The sight of them standing side by side hands linked could not be misconstrued  they stood together. 

   
   
   


Nylander backed away his lips twisted in a cruel grin “I’ll be seeing you, Argent,” he turned and walked out of the store.

   


Peter glared after the man watching to make sure he had left the store then turned to Chris 

   


“Well that was unpleasant, I take it you knew him” Peter ran a hand up Chris’s arm seeking comfort and giving in return. 

   


“He was an old associate of Gerrard's, they had a lot of common interests, he is a fucking monster and I am fairly certain it was him that we heard in the Preserve wanting those files of Gerrard's” Chris spat out. 

   
   


“Well we know they were disappointed it seemed that the druid got them before any of us did, and they have no Idea we got the files from Deaton “ Peter smirked he really did like outwitting Hunters “ We are going to have to inform Derek and the pack about these hunters, but not tonight, tonight I have far more enjoyable plans for us”  Peter purred into Chris’ ear causing Chris to flush slightly. 

   
   
   


“Maybe call Derek and let him know, just in case "Chris suggested trying to get his thoughts away from the moist lips that were so close to his neck, Peter hummed at the suggestion, 

   


“Good Idea Kitten, I’ll call him once we are home, come on I still want to get some oysters and some fresh fruit for the fruit salad” Peter slipped his hand into Chris’s and led him back to the seafood counter.

   
   


\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

   
   
   


Purchases made they headed to the car and then back to Peter's place, Chris took the packages from Peter to allow the Alpha time to call Derek, whilst Peter was occupied Chris pulled out two nice crystal cut tumblers and filled each with a good shot of the Whisky he had grabbed, his newly enhanced sense of smell taking in the rich notes and more subtle  flavours  he had normally missed.

   


Chris closed his eyes savouring the scent when he opened them Peter was standing in front of him smiling softly “Derek’s is going to keep the pups close and inform John of this latest development” he said taking one of the glasses from Chris and brushing his lips against Chris’s chastely.

   


Stepping back Peter gave Chris a fond look “Kitten, I feel I may have been a little to forward with you in the Preserve, I don’t want to push you into anything you're not ready for, this“ Pointing to each of them “ this thing between us is important and wonderful but I will not have you rush into something you are not ready for darling” the endearments slipping from Peters' lips made Chris feel warm and loved.

   
   
   


Chris reached out and pulled Peter flush against him, loving his new strength at that moment 

   


“Peter Hale when have I ever been forced into something I don’t want without a fight, “ He leaned in close lips barely caressing Peter's“ I want all that you promised no take backs, My Wolf, “ he then kissed Peter with a passion he had not had for many years, letting his tongue and mouth explore Peters' mouth, not stifling the moan when Peter reached around and gripped his hips firmly or when a hand cupped his backside and gave it a firm squeeze

   
   
   


“I won't say this anywhere near enough and I am sure you are going to be second-guessing your decision fairly soon but I love you Christopher Argent, and I want you to be my mate” 

   


Peters' face was an open book as he spoke Chris could see that the man was laying it all out there and terrified before Chris could interject Peter continued still holding Chris tight 

   


“ I want to be there as you grow and explore this new world that has opened up to you, I want to protect you, Chris, I want you to be mine in every way possible“ Peter was close to breathless when he finished and the look of adoration in his eyes had Chris kissing him again until both had to come up for air .

   
   
   


“I love you too even when your being a precious princess or pouting, even when we argue about shit that people argue about, I am going to not stop, with all the shit we have gone through all the anger you and I deserve this we have damn well earned the right to be happy” Chris spoke from his heart he knew Peter could tell by the steady beat that he was not lying.

   
   
   


“Come on Peter you promised me a fine meal “Chris gave Peter's neck a nuzzle before stepping back.

   


“How about you have a shower and freshen up while I get things sorted in here” Peter suggested pushing Chris towards the hallway, Chris felt an unexpected surge of playfulness dragging Peter to him, 

   
   
   


“How about you come and share that shower with me, “Chris asked gently nipping at Peters' neck 

   


“Well I should wash up before dinner “Peter pretended to think about it cocking his head to the side giving Chris better access to his neck,

   


“Please Alpha “ Chris crooned softly he suddenly really wanted and needed to have skin contact with Peter, he was not sure where this sudden need came from but it was beyond sexual it was the need to feel close to his Mate,, it should frighten him or he should at least need time to adjust to this change in their relationship but Chris had enough of being careful, of not taking happiness when it was offered, he loved Peter he knew he had held deep feelings for so long but to now be able to give them voice and have them reciprocated was intoxicating.

   
   
   


He leant forward and kissed Peter nipping at his bottom lip gently earning a groan from the Alpha “Oh Kitten you play dirty, all right a shower, go up and get the water on, I need to put the fish and oysters in the refrigerator “

   
   


Peter could hear Chris head into the bedroom and the faint spicy scent of Chris's arousal still hung around the air  making it hard for Peter to concentrate , he slipped the packages of salmon and the Oysters into the refrigerator and found a nice bottle of wine to go with dinner.

   
   
   


Walking up the hallway he can hear Chris singing to himself, it was Billie Holiday if Peter was not mistaken Peering into the bedroom Chris stood in just a pair of boxers bundling up the dirty clothes, 

   


“The clothes hamper is over in the corner “ Peter said quietly suddenly overcome by the sight of Chris, The salt and pepper hair on his tanned chest and narrow hips Peter wanted to cover it all in his scent he wanted nothing more than to pin his mate down and fuck him until he only smelt like him, but Peter was not going to let his wolf overcome his good senses, he was almost Certain Chris had never been intimate with another man and he did not want to rush of scare Chris off this was too important for the both of them. 

   
   
   


Around Peter, Chris smelt happy and aroused, and a little nervous, but he also smelled content, the bitter notes that had been part of Chris’s scent for so long had started to mellow.

   


Walking up he slipped his arms around his mate “Want me to wash your back” giving Chris a mock leer, Chris snorted and turned in Peters' arms “Well I was hoping maybe I get a lesson on giving head” 

   
   
   


Peter nearly choked on his own tongue at the sultry smile Chris gave him “Darling you don’t have to I mean we were just cleaning up “ 

   
   
   


Chris looped his arms over Peter’s shoulders clasping his hands behind Peters' neck “I want too, I have wanted to for quite a while now and we can get clean in the process “ 

   
   
   


Peter smirked, “let's get clean, and I will see if I can teach you some of the finer points” Peter stripped down and led Chris to the bathroom, as he set the shower going he kisses Chris long and dirty, both pulled away panting, Peter stepped into the shower pulling Chris behind him, he grabbed his washcloth and covered it in the unscented body wash he liked, he had nothing against the scented washes occasionally but tonight he did not want any other scents apart from his  and Chris’s mingling 

   


he moved Chris so he could start by washing his back in slow smooth strokes, watching hypnotized as the rivulets of water cascaded down the tan skin, he moved his hands so he was running the soaped cloth up and down Chris's chest spending time soaping his chest and stomach dropping the cloth his hands came back up to the hunters chest he let his fingers trace the hunters nipples, feeling them pebble under his fingers, he mouthed along Chris’s strong shoulders nipping at the junction between neck and shoulder where hopefully later tonight Chris would bear his mating bite .

   
   
   


He dropped his hand to Chris is stomach letting his fingers trail in the fine hair that travelled south, Chris relaxed against him his head falling to one side as Peter slid his hand down slowly to lightly graze his fingers along Chris’s impressive length “Oh that is lovely Kitten “ Peter murmured looking over Chris shoulder as he slowly began to stroke him he could hear the hitch in Chris breathing and the fine tremors in his legs as he picked up the pace of his strokes, gracefully he spun Chris around so his back was to the wall and with a salacious grin Peter dropped down to his knees with a dancers grace, he ran his lips and nose along Chris length 

   


“Oh Jesus “Chris groaned 

   


Peter smiled and licked his lips looking up he captured Chris’ eyes and then slowly took him into his mouth. Breathing through his nose, he was surrounded by the musky scent of Chris. The taste of him on his tongue was tantalizing. Peter steadied himself and took Chris in deeper, savouring the gasps from Chris, letting his tongue taste and lick as he kept his motion smooth, dragging the pleasure out. Chris slipped his fingers through Peter’s wet hair not pulling or tugging just running them through. A caress almost. Chris was whispering Peter’s name in a soft cadence that grew louder when Peter began to trace a finger around his sensitive rim, not pushing just gently stroking around the outside as he took Chris deeper into his mouth, he could taste the steady leak of pre-come bitter and salty on his tongue. 

   


As the head of Chris cock brushed the back of Peter’s throat, he swallowed earning him a grunt and a moan, slowly he kept circling Chris rim, only increasing the pressure slightly the hand in his hair tightening just slightly Chris was close it would not take much more, he took Chris as deep as he could while slipping just the tip into Chris sensitive   the moan that came from Chris was so wanton and lust filled Peter nearly came just from the sound, the felt as Chris came warm spurts hitting his mouth and throat, swallowing it all and nursing Chris through the after tremors, letting Chris slip from his mouth and slowly withdrawing his finger he gracefully rose from his knees, Chris reaching out and wrapping him in an embrace his mouth seeking Peter's in a deep Kiss, 

   


Chris then started to pepper Kisses down Peters' neck “My Turn “He could hear Chris say as he smiled against his skin Peter let his head bump back against the tiled wall and enjoyed being the centre of the hunter's attention.

   


Chris dropped to his knees in front of Peter and capturing his eye he winked, causing Peter to chuckle, which what abruptly cut off when he felt Chris lick along his  length showing no hesitation, he let Peter's cock brush against his lips his tongue darting out to taste the drops of Pre come that was steadily dripping out, Peter groaned as he watched Chris take a longer swipe with his tongue then suck the head of Peter's already aching erection into his mouth, gagging when he got a little too overconfident 

   


“No rush Kitten take your time,” Peter whispered out letting his hand pet Chris hair and face as the hunter took him a little deeper gaining confidence with each stroke, one of Chris' hands stroked at Peter's heavy balls the other holding the base of Peter's cock in a loose grip moving it in time with his mouth, Peter started to ramble telling Chris what a good boy he was not thinking about what he said but smelling Chris arousal spike, “So good to me baby, so good “ Peter crooned, he could feel his orgasm building he tapped the Hunter on the shoulder in warning, but Chris kept going eyes locked on each other Peter came with a great snarl his cock throbbing as he came down his mates throat .

   
   
   


Peter pulled Chris close and finished washing them both, they both smelled like each other and contentment rolled of Chris, “I must say hunter you have untapped skills I plan on fully taking advantage of “ Peter purred into Chris’s ear, the hunter preened under his praise and then Mumbled into Peter’s shoulder “I don’t know about that just felt right and you seemed to like what I was doing “ 

   


“Oh, darling that is the whole point, that is should feel right and yes I really liked it, and I hope you liked it just as much “Peter searched Chris face and was pleased to see that sly smile “Peter you know you blew my mind, don’t be smug  you  cocky bastard” Chris said affectionately 

   


“Let's wash up and get some food” Peter picked up the washcloth from where he had dropped it and grabbed another for Chris 

   


\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
   


Dinner was a languorous affair, the food cooked to Perfection the simple salmon dish tasting better than any fancy three-star restaurant that Chris had eaten at. 

   


When Chris praised Peter's cooking, he could see the wolf preen visibly pleased that he had made his mate happy,  it  stuck Chris as funny to watch Peter in the kitchen he hummed and smiled as he worked and contentment rolled of the Alpha in waves.

   


The meal over they moved to the sofa Peter sprawling out on the Chesterfield in his soft Tee and sweatpants should not be so damn sexy but he was Chris heard himself growl softly as he stalked over towards the man.

Peters eyes glowed briefly as he beckoned his mate to him as Chris came to stand before him Peter quickly reached up and tugged the other man down onto of him Chris straddled Peters lap knees pressing into the sofa bottom resting on Peters thighs.

With a sly grin Chris tipped his neck giving Peter full access to scent him, Peter let out a possessive growl as he brushed his nose against Chris’s neck. Before long they were making out like teenagers on the sofa, legs entwined and Chris somehow on his back

   


The maddening slow roll of Peter's hips against him had Chris wanting to beg and snarl they had been making out like teenagers on the sofa since they had finished their meal, the light workout pants they both wore did little to hide the erections both men had, Things had built up to a nice low burn in the shower, feeling Peter naked underneath his hands, the play and flex of muscles, Chris could have watched him all night, the way the water had streamed down his thick neck and then travelled between Peter's well-defined Pecs had been hypnoti z ing, the blow jobs had been nothing like he expected, he had shocked himself by the amount he had wanted to give Peter as much pleasure as he had given him, and now after a spectacular meal and good wine he was ready for more 

   
   
   


Peter stood dragging Chris up with him, “I want you on the bed naked “ Chris  groaned into another Kiss, they stumbled and fumbled their way into the bedroom, laughing into kisses as they tried simultaneously to remove each other clothing Chris let out a surprised yelp when Peter hosted him over his shoulders walking over to the bed and throwing him down onto the soft sheets, one of Peter's claws made short work of the sleep pants he was wearing, Chris was way too turned on by Peter's displays of physical strength, he liked the way Peter could pin him down or move him without raising a sweat, if this was a kink then Chris was happy to meet it.

   
   
   


Looking down the bed to where Peter stood  at the end of it,  Chris whined, Peter had removed what was left of his clothing, Chris let out a soft sigh at the sight of Peter's naked flesh, he looked like he was sculpted, his toned and tan a light dusting of hair on his chest he let his eyes travel down taking in the firm stomach and narrow hips, the fine line of hair that led his eyes to  Peter'sgroin , Chris growled  at the sight, Peter was not a small man his erection stood proudly away from his body dusky hued and so smooth to look at, Chris was overcome by the urge to taste, crawling forward he came up to Peter who cupped his face, his thumb tracing delicately across Chris's mouth

   


“What do you need sweetheart” Peter spoke softly his eyes never leaving Chris’ face, instead of answering Chris leaned up and kissed Peter the slow glide of tongues soon became more feverish Chris’s hands started to move down from their place on Peters' chest to Peters' waist letting his fingers trace Peter's ribs as he ran them down Peter's side hands sliding around to cup Peter's firm ass, Chris suddenly felt self-conscious of his greying chest hair and not quiet washboard abs, he was not in bad shape but he felt he could not shine a candle to Peter.

   


Almost by magic Peter smiled at Chris “My beautiful mate my wonderful strong Hunter” Peter moved forward pushing Chris onto his back, he went back willingly spreading his thighs invitingly for Peter, who let out a growl that should not make Chris get as hard as it did,

   


Peter started to kiss and lick his way down stopping to spend a great deal of time teasing Chris nipples, God that had never been a thing for him before but now, Peter, had him  wanting more, the graze of Peters' teeth against his sensitive nipples had Chris arching up Peters' hand was upon his hip pinning him to the bed, he could feel Peter smiling against his skin. Chris could feel Peter's breath on his belly, as he spoke “Do you really want this Christopher, to be my Mate, you know this is not a light thing” 

   


Peter sat up slightly on his elbows so he could look at Chris, he could feel Peter's nervousness through the pack bonds ,  but also the love Peter felt for Chris.

   


“Peter I want it I want you, for keeps come on Wolf let’s get this show on the road and fuck me” Chris reached down and ran his hand along Peter's length, nipping at that spot on Peter's neck that he knew drove the other man wild, letting his fangs drop ever so slightly the brush of them against the sensitive skin of Peters' neck, Peter growled his own fangs peeping through his kiss-swollen lips. 

   


They kissed again slowly Peter growling softly as Chris trailed a claw delicately against Peter's back.  

   


Peter pulled back from the kiss and smirked wickedly, as he reached over to the nightstand and grabbed the lube, throwing it on the bed before capturing Chris in another kiss. 

   


Peter kissed like he did everything with passion and thought and hunger, and Chris revealed in the feeling that he was truly desired by Peter 

   


Peter kissed his way back down Chris body his hands moving and stroking Chris as he went, Peter inhaled deeply at Chris groin where he knew his scent was the strongest and then dipped his head Chris arched up when he felt the wet warmth of Peter's tongue against his rim moving in delicate circles around his sensitive hole, Chris let out a moan when he felt the tip of Peter's tongue breach him, the brush of Peter's stubble against his ass cheeks adding to the sensation the rough stubble a counterpoint to the smooth wet tongue soon the tip of Peter's finger joined his tongue pressing and rubbing and Chris had to fight the urge to push back, he wanted to feel more, again he could feel the wolf smile against his skin, Pulling away Peter smiled lovingly “Patience we're not in a race more a marathon” there was a wicked glint to Peters' eyes as Chris heard the bottle of lube snick open, he watched through half lidded eyes while Peter warmed the lube between his fingers then slowly began circling his rim  again .

T he  first finger slid in up to the knuckle Chris let out a gasp surprised by how good it felt Peter slowly drew it in and out getting Chris used to the sensation, Peter moved his finger around rubbing against the muscled walls, soon a second finger was added the stretch and burn slightly more but Chris shuddered at how good it felt especially when Peter's fingers started to scissor and stretched him open, Peters' fingers moved deeper brushing that spot inside him that had Chris thrusting down onto  those clever  fingers,

   


“think you can take another sweetheart, I know you can” Chris nodded to o  far gone already to verbali z e how good he felt, a third finger was soon joined with a fourth Chris marvelling at the feel of the stretch whining, still wanting more. 

   


“To Mate you, love I need to Knot you and I have to make sure you can take it, just a little more darling” The sweet words so out of contrast from the normally sassy wolf, but it was just another thing for Chris to enjoy and marvel at.

   


Peters' fingers kept up their steady movements driving sparks of pleasure through Chris. Peter kissed and nipped down Chris’ hips and stomach and purred deeply when Chris ran his fingers through the silky strands of Peters' hair.

   
   
   


Chris wanted more and Peter shushed his whines “Darling I think it will be better for you to get on your hands and knees for me love “

   


Chris moved up but not before pulling Peter in for another dirty kiss then he turned and dropped to his knees wiggling his ass in the air invitingly, letting out a gasp when a hand smack his ass “No teasing the alpha, baby.”

   


This only egged Chris on further he wiggled his bottom and looked over his shoulder giving Peter what he hoped was his best come fuck me eyes, it seemed to work quite well, Peter pressed himself against Chris back gently turning Chris head so he could kiss him awkwardly, pulling away Peter ran his hands down Chris back.,

   


The feeling of being cherished flooded Chris a  broad hand holding him stopping him from collapsing as Peter's cock nudged at Chris needy opening, the first push in had Chris gasp it felt so much different to Peters' fingers, a slight burn but Chris liked that, he liked feeling Peter inside him the feeling of being possessed, Peter kept up the slow pressure slowly inching inside of Chris each glorious inch had Chris fighting the urge to push back to impale himself upon his Alpha but Peter's grip on Chris’s hip stopped him from rushing, soon Peter bottomed out and both let out throaty growls Peter mouthing at the back of Chris's neck, hips moving slowly shallow thrusts to help Chris grow accustomed to this new feeling .

   


It was not long before the slow steady thrusts became harder each thrust of Peter's cock hitting Chris in that spot that made him Keen, looking at where his hands were clutching the sheets he could see he had popped claws out ripping into Peter's good linen, Peter whispered in his ear “Don't worry darling by the time we are finished these sheets will only be fit for the rubbish” and slammed in harder causing Chris to growl in pleasure, soon he could feel the pressure of Peter's knot pulling at his rim each time Peter pulled back, it grew steadily and Chris had no idea how that was going to fit down there, but Peter's thorough prep was not in vain the knot slipping in with only slight discomfort, the bulge of if rubbing against Chris prostate, Peter's teeth grazing Chris neck asking permission, Dropping his shoulders more and baring his neck Chris gave his permission, Peter growled possessively and sank his teeth in the dual sensation of Peter's knot stretching him and teeth sinking into his neck ripped the strongest Orgasm Chris had ever felt out of him. 

   


Peter maneuvered them so they were lying side by side, Chris could feel the rhythmic pulse of Peter's knot inside him and the beginnings of his Mating bond to Peter awaken.    
“So how long till we can move?” Chris murmured into peter’s arm. Peter mouthed at the fresh bite. 

   
“About fifteen minutes, but given the fact we have just Mated it could be longer.”    


Peter kissed the back of Chris' head. Chris let out soft growls as Peter's knot continued to pulse inside of him, he felt so completely owned and debauched, this feeling of belonging starting to overwhelm him. Without releasing, tears had begun to run down his cheeks. Peter sensing something, panicked thinking he had hurt Chris, “Sweetheart are you alright, is it hurting you?”    
Peters' hand went to Chris' hip in an effort to draw the pain away, Chris could not really turn to face Peter being still tied together by Peter's knot, “I'm not in pain, I'm in fact the opposite.” Chris could feel Peter's confusion through their bond, “For the first time I feel right in my own skin, I’m happy Peter.”   


“Oh, well then that is alright.” Soothed, Peter laid back down pulling Chris tighter against him, 

   


Chris settled against Peter and instinctively began to purr the sound causing the wolf to chuckle and whisper into Chris’s hair “I am never going to get sick of that sound.” 

   


**Author's Note:**

> Chituwwa Nepalese for Snow Leopard 
> 
> The Yetis in my h/c speak a mixture of Nepalese and Tibetan 
> 
> Chris's mother speaks Uzbeki to him 
> 
> Thank you for reading


End file.
